Heroes to Remember
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: An old friend has returned, but not all are happy about it. Then, events occur that send the Titans on a rendezvous with history, on board the R.M.S Titanic! Can they beat the odds and save a ship that's out of time?
1. Chapter One: Reflections

_Once again, this story has been adjusted. I just don't know when to leave well enough. _

_However, I'm sure readers will enjoy this slightly altered version. I've updated a few things to reflect the ending of Season Five, not to mention the addition of a plot point or two. _

_So, without further delay, on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Reflections**

The girl bolted upright in her bed. She had the nightmare again.

She was in a cold sweat, made worse by the chilly winter air outside. Sighing, she walked to her window, which was a quarter of the way open, and shut it.

Her nightmares had grown more frequent now that _they_ had returned, and particularly after _he_ spoke to her. She hated it, mostly because it served as a reminder of her regrettable past.

She sat on her bed, facing the drawer. On it was a mirror, the only luxury she had in her room. She stared at herself, dimly lit by the light filtering in through her curtains.

She was in a sad state; her face drawn out in a frown, streaks of tears on her cheeks. Glancing at her own attire brought other feelings to the surface; she was clad in a t-shirt and sweat pants (during warmer months, she wore shorts in place of sweat pants). She had asked her foster mother for some regular pajamas, but she declined (perhaps because she didn't have any herself). But it wasn't her sleepwear that bothered her; it was how much she felt unloved.

She had been picked up by her new mother 6 days after she arrived at the shelter. She seemed genuinely interested in having her as a daughter. But, after nearly a year of living with her, she saw that she apparently only wanted her for company. That, and as something as an extra hand to help her around the house.

The house was a two-story, with bedrooms on the second floor, kitchen, living room, and a reading room on the first floor. Only she and the mother stayed in the house. The girl assumed the woman had a family at one time, but she never spoke of them (and the girl was too afraid to ask).

Despite living in a fairly descent house, it was a bland existence. After school, and homework, there were chores to do. The girl didn't mind them, but she was not complimented on the work she did. It was as if she was a machine. Weekends were worse.

What more, they never spoke of anything outside of house work or the girl's performance at school. And the woman never helped her with homework when the girl asked.

Although physically well, the girl was emotionally in turmoil. She felt neglected, ignored, and lost. Because it wasn't abusive, she felt she couldn't tell anyone about it (she also felt that it would make the woman angry anyway).

She felt she had no escape from this dull, loveless home she was in. That was until she saw _them_. Could she go back to them? _He_ certainly would welcome her back. At least, she thought he would. But what about _her_? Would _she_ be kept under control, after all she did to them?

She got up and stared out the window, looking toward the bay. She barely was able to make out the top of the building; a home she once knew. Tears welled up in her eyes as she considered her options.

'I would be leaving my new friends behind.' she thought. 'But then I'd gain my old ones. I would also be with the only person I felt true love for.'

She went to her closet and took out her old traveling bag. She opened it, and removed a sealed package. It contained clothes that she thought she would never wear again. She held it in the light and stared at it.

Her mind was in turmoil once again. 'God, I am screwed up!' she thought.

She then looked out the window once more. She concentrated her thoughts on her love, her true love. She then smiled, and ripped open the package.

"Thank god for you, Beast Boy." she said aloud as she changed her clothes. "You're my best chance for a new life again."


	2. Chapter Two: Phoenix

**Chapter Two: Phoenix**

"Titans, go!"

No matter how many times the teenage heroes heard their leader give the famous battle cry, it still gave them an adrenaline rush.

They were giving chase to Johnny Rancid and Punk Rocket, whom had teamed together to pull off a massive heist at an electronics store.

The two villains rode in a modified motorcycle of Rancid's, which had a side car for his accomplice. They sped away, at speeds well above the limits for city roads.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were giving chase in the T-car, Robin on the R-cycle, and Starfire and Raven in the air.

The Titans coordinated their efforts to lead the villains to a dead end street. It took several minutes to do so, not to mention a number of traffic accidents. But at last, the fiends were cornered.

"Titans, we got them where we want them!" Robin exclaimed.

"We still gotta be careful." said Beast Boy. "Animals are at their worst when corned. Believe me, I know!"

"Beast Boy is correct." Starfire added. "We can not let our guard down!"

"Agreed." Robin replied. "Let's take them down!"

Rancid and Rocket stood their ground in the ally.

"Those stupid kids think they got us!" Rancid proclaimed. "I think it's time they faced the music!"

Rocket nodded. "Too right!" he said, producing a large, complicated looking electric guitar.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin closed in from the entrance to the ally. The two girls hovered above and behind them.

"It's over you two!" Robin told them. "Surrender, or face us!"

"Face this!" Rocket exclaimed as he hit the strings rapidly.

An intense series of sound waves emanated from the deadly instrument. It was a more powerful version of what he used to have before his defeat with the Brotherhood of Evil. With Rancid in close proximity to his companion, he was safe, and so laughed at the Titan's misery.

They all cowered in pain, shielding their ears from the sound waves, which also vibrated their chests. The girls fell from the sky; the pain from their fall added to the agony of Rocket's assault.

Raven tried to muster her powers to knock down the musical villain, when she felt what she thought was an earthquake.

The Titans stared in awe as the ground suddenly opened up around Rancid and Rocket. Then, a large quantity of mud emerged and formed itself into two large hands. The hands grabbed the villains, and shook them violently. Then, they were thrown against a wall.

The Titans stared in awe at this spectacle, wondering what might have perpetrated it.

"Who has preformed this miracle that has saved our lives?" Starfire asked.

"Wasn't me." Raven replied. "I had something else in mind."

"So, who exactly saved us?" Robin said to no one in particular.

As if in response to his question, a large boulder rose into the air, blotting out the sun. A figure stood on it.

The Titans stared as the boulder slowly dropped to the ground, landing with a thud. Beast Boy practically gasped at the site of the figure on it.

"No way!" he said, stepping forward to the giant rock to greet the visitor.

"Terra?" he asked.

The girl giggled at him. "Yes, Beast Boy. I'm back!"

The rest of the Titans gathered around.

"Friend Terra, is it really you?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, I'm really here. Didn't Beast Boy tell you about his visit with me?"

"He did." Robin replied. "And from what he said, it sounded like you probably weren't really you."

"Yeah, I know." Terra replied. "It's a long story."

"Well, why don't we hear it back home?" Cyborg suggested.

"You sure about that?" Raven said.

"One thing at a time." said Robin. "Let's get these two in custody."

The Boy Wonder called the authorities, while the rest of the Titans restrained Rancid and Rocket's hands behind their backs. They also confiscated their belonging, placing them in a heap on the sidewalk.

After the criminals were taken away and the stolen goods were secured, the Titans made way for their home. Along the way, Raven was apprehensive; although Terra had saved them, she didn't trust her. She felt an imminent trap, and so was prepared for anything. She would not let her guard down around the geomancer this time.

Once at the tower, the team made for the lounge. There, they sat, with all eyes on Terra.

The blonde hero noticed a mixture of reactions; Raven had a scowl on her face, Beast Boy was giddy, Cyborg concerned, Starfire faintly smiling, and Robin expressionless.

"Well, it's good to be back. Again." Terra said, nervously.

Beast Boy nodded. "It's great to see you back with us! You remembered who you are, you got your powers, and your old uniform!"

Terra smiled, self-consciously glancing at her uniform; it was the same style she had before she betrayed the Titans. It was how they last knew her as a member of their team, as a friend.

"Last we knew, you were enjoying the life of a school girl." Robin said. "Apparently, you found a life that suited you."

"That's what Beast Boy told you?" the geomancer replied.

"More or less."

Terra shrugged. "Some things changed in my view of things. I guess I have Beast Boy to thank."

The changeling smiled.

"How'd you come back to life?" Cyborg asked. "That's what bugged me since I heard you were up and about."

"I don't know how it happened." Terra replied. "I just know when. I remember seeing a rather recent paper saying that Slade was back. Believe me, I was freaked out by that!"

"That may be a clue!" Robin exclaimed. "Raven, do you think when you defeated Trigon, the change that made everyone normal again also affected Terra?"

The mystic knitted her eyebrows, trying to focus on Robin's question.

"It's possible." she finally said. "The energy was right for it. So I don't see why that wouldn't be the case."

"All right!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "So, the mystery of Terra's reappearance is solved! Let's party!"

"Not so fast, Beast Boy." Robin told him. "There's a thing or two more we need to know before we even think of letting Terra be a Titan again."

"Like what?" Terra asked.

"For one thing, are you working with Slade?"

"No!" she yelled, more forcefully than she intended. The Titans jumped at her exclamation.

"I hate him!" she continued, near tears. "He ruined my life! He turned me against you! He confused me! And I was stupid enough to listen!"

She began to break down. Beast Boy immediately rushed to her side.

"There, there." he said softly. "It's okay now."

"Sorry about that, Terra." Robin said self consciously. "I know what it was like being under Slade's control."

The geomancer nodded at him and rose to her feet.

"Now, what was up with the memory loss?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. _That._" Terra dried her tears. "It was something I did for my new life."

"Care to elaborate?" Raven asked, sardonically.

"Well, after I came back to life, I wanted to put my past behind me. I did do terrible things, after all. So, I made a new life for myself, forgetting all I did with all of you, as well as using my powers. When all of you returned from your battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, I knew it would be harder."

"It was hardest on me." Beast Boy said, sadly.

Terra sighed. She then continued to describe her life with her foster mother, and her reasons for coming back to the Titans.

"Pretty intense life you had, girl." Cyborg said.

"Yes, it sounded rather emotional." Starfire added.

"Thanks, you guys." Terra said. "So, am I welcome back here?"

Robin pondered her question. "This is rather sudden. I mean, we haven't been with you in almost a year. And we didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Please, Robin!" Terra pleaded. "I have no where to go! I can't go back to my foster home! And there's a chance Slade might try to go after me again!"

"She's right!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Remember, he sent that robot after me! So, he not only knows she's back, but also that he's probably not far away!"

The Boy Wonder considered his friend's statements. Could he turn away this girl, who only wanted to find a new life? He stared at the others.

"I say let's hold a ballot." he finally said.

"Is that a dance?" Starfire asked.

"No, Star," Raven answered. "That would be a ballet. A ballot is a way of voting."

"Exactly." Robin said. "We'll make it a secret one as well."

He got up and went to obtain paper, pencils, and a small bowl. Once he had these items, he handed each of the Titans a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Now," Robin began, "On your paper, write 'yes' if you want Terra back or 'no' if you don't. Once done, fold the paper in half and put it in the bowl. I'll then count the votes."

The Titans each did as they were instructed. Terra watched them apprehensively, as her fate would be decided here.

After casting their ballots, Robin randomized the papers in the bowl so no one would know who wrote what. He then took them out one by one, counting. Afterwards, he smiled at Terra.

"Well, looks like you got a new home!"

The geomancer jumped for joy, and hugged Beast Boy. Raven stared at them both, scowling.

The other Titans joined the two, patting their former teammate on her back.

"Now, you're not officially a Titan yet." Robin said. "But after some time with us, getting used to things, you'll be one in no time."

"Thanks, Robin." said Terra. "I'll be looking forward to that!"

Raven stared at her. 'Sure you are.' she thought. 'But if you so much as look at me in the wrong way, you'll wish you never came back!'


	3. Chapter Three: The Storm

**Chapter Three: The Storm**

The sound of footsteps echoed in the large room, which was a moderate sized cavern. In it, computer monitors, keyboards, and miscellaneous pieces of high tech equipment lined the walls. And in the middle of the room, paced Slade.

The masked villain was in a foul mood for the past several months. He watched in dismay as his former apprentice rejoined the Teen Titans that last December. His hopes of her never wanting to seem them again and living out her new life were shattered.

He probably could not even explain to himself why he watched the girl when he learned of her return. Perhaps it was because they were so close; that she was like a daughter to him. Whatever the reason, it was enough for him to send out on of his robot clones to confront Beast Boy. He thought his plan worked, and thus was angered to be proven wrong.

Slade intended to change things.

Thanks to his experience with Raven and her destiny, he had devised a plan combining science and sorcery. He would send the Titans to their doom along the paths of history. The point in history he chose was one that he felt would do them justice. And it would have an ironic aspect to it as well.

He had checked his machinery several times over, reviewed the procedure for the spell dozens of times, and rehearsed the scenario.

All he had to do now was wait.

The Titans were all gathered on the roof of the tower, admiring nature's latest spectacle. An unusually large burst of solar activity had resulted in the creation of extremely bright aurora, visible as far south as Mexico. The Titans were not about to miss to rare event. Fortunately, it was a crystal clear night, allowing an unobstructed view of the celestial fireworks. Even Raven was held in awe by the display. She noticed that the bay waters were so smooth, that they mirrored the site from above, creating an even more stunning view.

Raven was brought out of her reverence when she heard Beast Boy and Terra laughing. Raven glanced in their direction. She also noticed Robin and Starfire sitting together and holding hands. She felt a sense of envy and longing, knowing that Starfire had feelings for Robin almost since they first met.

Facing the other two Titans, Raven's thoughts turned to the changeling and geomancer. Beast Boy was head over heels for Terra when he first saw her. The two had long since rekindled their relationship. Raven felt that Beast Boy's relationship with Terra would keep her in check, and thus she wouldn't try anything foolish.

So far, there was nothing suspicious about Terra's behavior as far as she could see. She knew it was stupid to try and pin something on her, but she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she still had. Shaking her head, her mind drifted back to her feeling of longing.

Only once she did really feel anything akin to love and that was a deception. She did feel some faint feelings for Robin, but brushed them off, knowing full well that Starfire would never willingly let Robin go. Beast Boy, despite his mannerisms, sometimes caught Raven's eye, but whatever feelings she had for him didn't last long. He was more of a brother to her.

And that brought her thoughts to Cyborg. Like her, he was alone. Or so it seemed. She suspected that Cyborg was a ladies man. He never seemed too troubled by the fact he didn't have a steady companion like Robin or Beast Boy did. She glanced over at her friend again. He appeared lost in thought.

'Maybe I ought to talk to him.' she thought. She walked toward him.

Cyborg was so engrossed at the scene in the sky, that he was startled by Raven's arrival.

"How's it going, Cy?" she asked him.

"Oh, just fine, Ray!" he replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what? This lovely work of natural art?"

"Not really. Just some stuff for the team."

"Oh? What kind of stuff?"

"Well, I've been thinking about the T-ship."

"What about it?"

"About making upgrades to it. Stuff you wouldn't be interested in."

"Try me. Oh, and you're not thinking of putting a stereo system or Gamestation 2 in it, are you?"

Cyborg laughed. "No, but that would be nice! What I was thinking of was something more practical."

"Tell me, please."

Raven listened intently as Cyborg expounded on his plans. He told her of upgrades to be made to the T-ship, including adding a new module for Terra.

He laid emphasis on a plan to build a new vehicle, strictly for submarine duty. He intended it to be much stronger than the T-ship so that it could withstand the pressures at any depth. The vessel could be carried by the T-ship for a quick transit across the globe.

Raven found herself drawn to her bionic friend. She was surprisingly interested in his ideas, and had a feeling of anticipation to be part of them.

"Would you mind if I help you in the construction?" Raven asked him.

Cyborg was intrigued. "Not at all, but will you be interested?"

"Of course! I did help you rebuild the T-car, didn't I? And don't I help you out with other things, like when you do oil changes or brake work?"

"Yes, that's true, you are a big help. After all, it would make things easier then."

"Then it's settled! When do we start?"

"Well, I'm going to upgrade the T-ship before I work on the T-sub, so it'll be a while."

"No problem. I have nothing better to do with my time, except read and meditate."

"Not to mention kicking butt!" The two of them laughed.

Beast Boy noticed their conversation. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

Terra glared at him. "What?" she asked.

"Raven laughing in normal conversation! Heck, she never laughs for me! Cyborg must have some real talent!" He shook his head in amazement.

Terra put her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I don't know about her, but you know I always find you funny."

They stared at each other, eye to eye. Terra leaned closer to Beast Boy, ready to kiss him, when they were startled by the sound of thunder.

"What the hell?" Terra said.

She looked over the bay. A line of large clouds, like a thunderstorm, was approaching. The Titans congregated near the center of the roof.

"Am I mistaken, or did the weather guy say we were supposed to have clear skies all night?" Robin said.

"I bet he wishes he hadn't." Raven commented.

The sky was now completely obscured with clouds, and a fresh cold breezed flowed across the bay.

"This does not seem normal." Starfire said, nervously. She never handled stormy weather well. She was then startled by the rapid succession of lightning strikes and the intense noise of thunder, which the Titans could feel rattle their chests.

"I think we ought to get indoors." Cyborg suggested.

"Good idea." Robin replied.

They made for the door. As Robin was about to open it, he received a violent shock.

"Jeez, is this thing wired or what?" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore limb.

Cyborg tried the door, but also was shocked and yelped in pain. "Whatever it is, it's not normal!"

Starfire approached the door. "I shall open it!" she said.

She tried to punch it in with all her strength, but she kept receiving a powerful shock. What more, the door resisted her efforts! Frustrated, Starfire then slung several starbolts at it, but to no avail.

"Okay folks, this is really weird!" Beast Boy said.

"It's like there's a force field or something around the door." Terra remarked.

"I'll get us in." said Raven. "Gather around!" The Titans congregated around her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she yelled.

A field of black energy surrounded them. But before they were enclosed in it, a bolt of lightning struck the roof, knocking all the Titans on the ground.

"Everyone all right?" asked Robin. The others got to their feet.

Terra looked out to the bay and gasped. "Oh my god!" she yelled.

The Titans looked. Closing rapidly on the tower was an enormous, glowing, blue vortex! It was closing rapidly on the building, threatening to swallow it.

"What is that thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," said Raven. "But it looks like we're about to find out!"

The vortex now engulfed the tower. The Titans were surrounded on all sides by a swirling, glowing blue vapor. At first, they stared in awe at the interior. Then, a high pitched, loud howling filled their ears. The pain caused by it stabbed into their brains, bringing them to their knees. They all screamed and moaned in pain.

"Make it stop!" yelled Starfire.

But there was no stopping it. The pain was relentless, and seemed to intensify. Terra found herself loosing conciseness. She now felt fear, fear that was going to die.

'At least I'll have company, this time.' she thought as her vision faded.

That was the last she knew, save for pain.


	4. Chapter Four: On Deck

**Chapter Four: On Deck**

Terra was certain that she was dead. So, it had come as a surprise to her when she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"Terra, wake up! Wake up girl, come on!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Beast Boy?" she said. "We're alive?" He nodded.

"Either that, or the afterlife has a very, very strange sense of humor." Raven said, sarcastically.

Terra stood up and looked around. It was night, with a pitch black sky filled with stars. She stood on a wooden deck, and she noticed various white, metal structures across the deck. Four huge yellow and black funnels stood at equal distances from each other. To her right was a group of four, large, white boats, suspended on what appeared to be small cranes. A similar set of boats was to her left, perhaps a hundred feet away or so. Behind her, she noticed a railing that ran the perimeter of the deck. She also heard the sound of moving water. She looked over the side.

"We're not on Titans Tower, I take it." she said.

"No shit." Raven replied, still recovering from the pain of her trip.

"We're at sea, then?" Terra asked.

"That seems to be the case." said Robin. "Best I can figure, we're on a ship of some sort. What kind, I don't know."

Cyborg looked around. "I'm thinking we're on a luxury liner."

"What makes you think that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Look at the design of those windows." he replied, pointing them out. "That's a bit too fancy for any other type of ship. Nope, this had got to be a liner of some kind."

Cyborg looked around, trying to find more clues. He noticed something on one of the boats.

"Hold on a minute." he said, walking to it.

Robin, meanwhile, looked for other details. "First thing we have to do is figure out what ship this is. Then, we have to find out how to get back to the Tower."

His musings were interrupted by Cyborg. "Guys, over here! You've got to see this!" The Titans ran to him.

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

"Look!" he replied, pointing on the boat.

She looked and saw something written on it. She read it aloud; "S.S...T...I...T...A...N...I...C." She thought for a moment. "Titanic?"

It took a moment for the Titans to react. Then, Robin gasped. "The _Titanic_! We're on the _Titanic_!" They stood more a moment taking it in, except for Starfire.

"Um, Robin? What is this _Titanic_? What does it mean?"

He stared at her. "You never heard of it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You never saw that movie?" Beast Boy asked. Again, Starfire shook her head.

"The _Titanic_ was a ship." said Cyborg. "_This_ ship if what we're seeing is true." "On its first trip to sea, it stuck an iceberg and sank. A lot of people died from this disaster."

Starfire gasped. "That is awful! We must do something!"

"Hold on a moment, Star." Raven said. "First thing we have to do is see if we're really on the _Titanic_."

Terra glared at her. "And just how do we do that?" she asked.

"First, let's find a spot not so much in the open."

They walked the deck to an area just forward of the superstructure of the fourth funnel.

"Now what?" the geomancer asked.

"Just be patient. I'll be a few minutes." She sat down, crossed her legs and uttered her chant slowly; "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her soul self left her body, unseen as it transited the ship.

Uncertain where to start, Raven decided to head down the funnel behind them. She followed it down to a room filled with machinery that hummed and hissed. She went forward past even greater machines that moved two large crankshafts on either side. Further still, she passed a series of large furnaces, were men shoveled coal into the fires. Past that was what appeared to be a cargo area. Several crates were there, as well as an old style car.

At last, she went above, to the forecastle deck. She turned to face toward the stern of the ship and made for the bridge. There, she saw several men gathered there. She decided to enter the mind of one of them, an important looking man dressed rather sharply in his uniform.

She did so, and felt numerous memories, most of them about his life at sea. She then focused on what she had finally sought. Convinced of her success, she left the mind of the man and returned to her body.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the officer felt uneasy, as if some unknown force was in his mind. It was rather unnerving and for a time, he felt frightened. The sensation passed after a few seconds. Sweating, he walked toward the bridge wing for some air. One of his fellow, junior officers was concerned.

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Lightoller?" he asked.

"Fine, just fine." he replied, regaining his composure. "Just a bit under the weather, that's all. I'll be fine."

He returned to the bridge and didn't bother thinking of the strange event again.

As soon as Raven returned to her body, she stood up. She felt somewhat drained by the experience.

"Well?" Terra asked her.

"Did you find out anything?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Raven said, thickly. "It is about 10:45pm on April 12, 1912, and we _are_ aboard the Royal Mail Ship _Titanic_." She smiled at Terra. "What do you think of that?" she said, smugly.

"Show off." Terra replied.

"That's pretty detailed stuff." Robin said.

Raven shrugged. "Got it from the guy whose mind I entered."

Terra gasped. "You went in someone's mind?"

"I've done it before."

"So? You just don't go in people's minds uninvited! You might..."

"Quiet, Terra." Robin told her. "It was necessary. What Raven found out can help us get through this event. In the meantime, we have to figure out how to get home."

"Something else we got to do before that." Raven said.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"We need to disguise ourselves to fit in with the time period."

"I got that covered." said Cyborg. From a compartment, he pulled out a large watch. He put it on his left wrist and flipped the top open, revealing a small keypad.

"Now, let's see here, early 20th century..." he muttered.

A faint humming was heard. Cyborg was then bathed in a faint, silver glow. When it subsided, he appeared fully human, as he did when he went undercover in the H.I.V.E. He was dressed in black long pants with black shoes. He had a white button down shirt with a black tie and a black jacket over that.

"Spiffy." Raven said. "Got more of those?"

"Nope. Only this one."

Raven sighed. "Well, I can handle everyone else. First, the boys."

He took aside Robin and Beast Boy. She muttered her usual chant, and enveloped the two boys in black energy. When that subsided, they now wore similar clothes to those of Cyborg.

"Wow, you look so handsome Beast Boy!" Terra said.

The changeling smiled at her.

"Now for us." Raven said, taking Terra and Starfire aside.

Again, she cast her spell. The two girls now wore white, long sleeve dresses, looking old fashioned enough for them to fit in the time frame. They also had on white, low heeled shoes.

"Oh yuck!" Terra said. "I hate this thing! It doesn't look good on me!"

Starfire admired herself. "I feel as if I am dressed for a marriage ceremony!" she said, apparently thrilled by Raven's choice of her new outfit.

"Glad I could help." she said in deadpan tone.

"Speak for yourself." Terra said. "Can't you come up with something...less elegant? Something more fashionable? More me?"

Raven sighed. "I don't do fashion. Deal with it."

Terra glared at her. "How do you explain yourself, then?" she said pointing.

Raven's dress was similar to Terra's and Starfire's, but was light blue in color with a black section that ran from her collar to her waist. She still had her cloak, which was a darker shade of blue than the dress itself. Her shoes were black in color, and low heeled.

"Look," Raven said. "I know what it is I like, so sue me, okay? Besides, we have more important things to do here aside from arguing about fashion." Terra scoffed at her.

"Okay, you two knock it off!" said Robin. "Now, we're going to need names to use while we're here. I don't think our usual names will work, especially yours Cyborg."

He nodded. "In that case, call me Victor Stone!" he said, smiling.

"Brilliant!" said Terra. "Our real names! Oh yeah, for me, that would be Tara Markov."

Beast Boy nodded. "Hard to tell the difference, Terra. Oh, um...jeez. Might as well go with Garfield Logan." He groaned in dismay, never having liked his real name.

"I think that's cute!" said Terra. "But if you want, how about Gar or Mr. Logan?"

His expression brightened. "That works! What do you think, Robin?"

"Fine with me." he replied. "In the meantime, get used to calling me Tim Drake, okay?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Least you have a cool name." he muttered.

Starfire stepped foreword. "What about me? I do not think my real name of Korind'r will be acceptable in this time."

Robin nodded. "Agreed. Now, let's see...ah ha!" He held her by the shoulders. "What do you say to Kori Anders?"

"Huh?"

"It's a derivation of your name. You know, Korind'r to Kori Anders? Makes sense?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "I think that is just fine." she said, smiling. "What about you, Raven?" she asked her.

Raven thought for a moment. "I don't know. I think my name is good as is."

"That may be true," Robin began, "But we can't take chances."

Raven sighed, thinking. Then, she snapped her fingers. "Okay, what do you think of this; Rachel Roth?"

The Titans stared at her. "Uh, good as any I'd think of." said Robin. "I say we're set now."

"Not yet." said Raven.

"What is it?" Robin asked her.

"Your mask. It's still on."

"Oh." Robin sighed and removed his mask, putting it in his pocket. "Weird not having it on." he muttered.

"I think you look handsome without it." Starfire said.

"Thanks." he replied. "Now, a few more things. No one uses their powers in view of the passengers. We don't need anyone freaking out, okay?"

They nodded, and then Raven smacked her head.

"I almost forgot something!" she said. "I have to change the appearance of Beast Boy, Starfire and myself!"

They stared at her. "Didn't you do that already?" asked the changeling.

"I changed your clothes. I'm talking about our skin. People will freak out seeing a green skinned shape shifter, an orange skinned alien, and a pale skin half demon walking around."

She took her fellow Titans aside and cast a spell. Beast Boy now had normal colored skin, similar to Robin's complexion. His hair was dark brown, and his ears were no longer pointed. Starfire had reddish brown hair and lightly tanned skin, similar to Terra's. Raven's skin was still light colored, but not the pale, ashen tone it once was. Her hair was black, and her gem was not visible.

"Good enough?" she asked. Her friends nodded. Robin cleared his throat.

"Another thing is to not mention the disaster to anyone." he said. "We don't need to add to panic, okay? And let's not forget what our assumed names to call each other are, okay?" The Titans nodded.

Raven then got their attention. "By the way, I sort of got some memories from that guy. I can guide us through most of the ship, so stick with me, okay?"

Robin patted her on the shoulder. "Lead the way, Raven." he said.

Terra scoffed, not liking this implied shift in authority. Despite Raven's kindness to her, she still felt a tinge of resentment to her. She only hoped that it wouldn't get in the way of whatever their mission would be on the ship.


	5. Chapter Five: Life in Luxury

**Chapter Five: Life in Luxury**

Raven led the Titans forward to about where the first funnel was. She took them through a vestibule, which let to the inside of the first deck of the Grand Staircase. The Titans were held in awe by the elaborate woodwork and beauty of the place. A dome of wrought iron and glass was above the staircase, presenting an ethereal feeling about the place.

"Amazing!" Cyborg muttered as they proceeded down the stairs.

"Look, there's _the_ clock!" Beast Boy said, pointing out a clock in the paneling of the staircase, which depicted Honor and Glory crowning Time. Raven smiled, admiring the symbolism of it.

Once on 'C' deck, Raven walked toward an office. "Wait here." she told the Titans.

They did so, looking around, admiring the place. "They sure knew how to build them in this time." Robin muttered.

Terra tried to engross herself in the beauty of the place. She felt irked at the fact Raven was leading them around. She felt like a dog that was told to stay when Raven told them to wait.

She was in the midst of trying to shake off her resentment when she appeared with a crew member following her. "Good evening, young masters. If you please follow me, I'll take you to your cabins."

He led them forward through a passageway on the starboard side, and then turned right, stopping in front of a pair of cabins.

"Here are your keys." he said. "Please try not to loose them again, okay?" He gave a curt nod and left.

"Well," said Raven. "Let's check out our rooms, shall we?"

She took one of the keys and tried it. It didn't work.

"Wrong one." she muttered, using the other key.

She opened the door and went inside, the others following her.

"Whoa, nice place!" Beast Boy said.

There were three beds, each elegantly made, with silky looking blankets. Everything seemed to have a touch of detail and beauty to it. A porthole was on one wall; it was rimmed in brass that was exceptionally polished.

"They don't call this first class for nothing!" Cyborg remarked.

Terra looked around. "Okay Raven," she said. "How'd you do it?"

She glared at her. "Do what?" she asked.

"Convincing that guy to give us these rooms?"

"Oh. Quite simple, really." she replied. "One of the many spells I learned under Malchior was one that allowed me to implant a suggestion in someone's mind. So, I convinced the purser, the guy with keys, that we were passengers and that we lost our keys."

The Titans stared at her in awe. Terra spoke next.

"So, um, where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Not in here." Raven said. "I'll have to show them to you all; they're out in the corridors."

Terra glared at her. "You mean they don't have bathrooms in theses rooms? We gotta go someplace else for them and to shower?"

Raven nodded. "This isn't a Motel Six. Remember, this is 1912. Not all of the things we enjoy exist in this time. At least, not the way we know them. Besides, we do the same thing at the Tower."

Terra nodded. "Yeah, but I thought this would be different."

Raven shook her head. "If I remember right, only a handful of suites have there own bathroom."

Robin stared at her. "How do you know all this?"

She glared at him. "From my encounter, remember? That's also how I picked out our clothes. I picked up a lot of memories." She sat down and sighed. "I still feel strained. I think we ought to get to bed." She stretched and yawned.

"Good idea." said Robin. "Does it matter what room we take?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Okay, we'll give you this one. Come on guys."

He took the other key from Raven and led Cyborg and Beast Boy to other room. The boy's room was similar in appearance to the girl's room, but arranged differently and had no porthole.

"Looks comfy." said Cyborg as he tested one of the beds. "A bit small for me, though." He went to a table with a lamp on it and studied the electric outlet.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, if I'm going to do any good, I have to keep charged. I made an upgrade to myself by installing a charging hookup. All I need is a source of power."

He opened a compartment on his arm (it was an odd sight, as his disguise was still active) and took out two, thick wires. He carefully inserted them into the outlet. He sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Ah, that's better. Our little trip took a bit out of me." He stretched and yawned.

"I say we recharge too." Robin said, sitting down on one of the beds. He took off his shoes, then his jacket and shirt and finally his trousers, all of which he set over a chair. He was in a white T-shirt and shorts. Beast Boy also undressed and was clothed similarly to Robin. He then gasped.

"What?" Robin asked him.

"I just realized something! Raven re-dressed us, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, she knows what our underwear looks like!"

"So what?"

"Its weird knowing that she knows what kind of underwear I'm wearing!"

"Beast Boy, you hardly do your own laundry, so nearly everyone else knows what underwear you're wearing. Besides, she's Raven, so she's not all into that, you know."

"Yeah, but still I'm freaked by it!"

"Go to bed, Beast Boy." Robin turned off the lights in the room. Beast Boy sighed and went to bed.

In the girls' room, things were no less hectic.

"So," Terra asked. "What do we sleep in? I forgot my pajamas."

Raven unfastened her cloak and set it over a chair. "The dresses all have slips on underneath. Sleep in that."

She took off her shoes and socks (they were thin dress socks) and then worked herself out of the dress, taking it off over her head and also laying that over the chair. She was now in a dark blue slip that came down to her upper thighs. Starfire and Terra followed suite; they had on white slips.

"Is this an undergarment, Raven?" Starfire asked her.

"Yes, why?"

"I was just curious, in case one of the boys happens to walk in."

"Don't worry about it."

The girls each got in their beds.

"See you in the morning." Raven quipped.

It wasn't long before she heard Starfire lightly snoring. She turned over to see if that would lessen her perception of the noise when Terra started to snore too.

'Great.' she thought. 'I gotta put up with these two lugs for the entire time I'm here.'

She sighed and tried to meditate. Aside from the snoring, Raven wasn't too enthusiastic about sleeping in the same room as Terra. She wondered if the geomancer felt the same toward her. Raven hoped that the tension between them would lessen sometime soon. Their success of returning home may depend on it.


	6. Chapter Six: A Simple Plan Gone Awry

**Chapter Six: A Simple Plan...Gone Awry **

Terra awoke to the sun shining through the porthole, directly into her face. 'Hell of an awakening.' she thought, as she stretched. She looked at her roommates.

Raven was laying on her side, looking peaceful and breathing quietly. Starfire laid on her back and was snoring loudly. Terra didn't feel scorn toward her; she knew that she snored as well. Whether or not she was louder than Starfire, she didn't know, nor did she hope to know.

Now, she felt an uneasy sensation, knowing all too well the cause; she had to use to the bathroom. She walked over to Raven.

"Raven!" she whispered. "Raven, wake up!"

The mystic stirred. "What is it?" she said, groggily.

"I have to use the bathroom!"

"So, go!" she snapped, turning over.

"But I don't know how to find it! You gotta take me!"

Grumbling, Raven got out of bed. "I feel like a mother!" she said.

From a closet, she obtained a pair of complimentary bathrooms. She handed one to Terra. "Follow me." she said, heading out the door.

Before she and Terra had rounded the corner, Beast Boy met them.

"Hey, Raven!" he said.

"What?" she replied, annoyed.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Sighing, she thought for a moment. "Over here." she said, walking toward it.

She pointed at a door, labeled 'Gentleman's Lavatory'.

"Happy now?" she said, rushing off with Terra.

The women's washroom, labeled 'Ladies Lavatory', was on the opposite end of the passageway. Raven led her and entered the wash room along with Terra.

"Um, Raven?" she said. "I think I can handle it now."

She glared at her. "I might as well go too, since I'm here, right?" She went into one of the stalls, and sighed. If this was any indication of things, this was going to be a long trip.

The two girls returned to find Starfire awake, sitting on her bed, legs crossed, and a pained expression on her face.

"Raven, thank X'Hal! I need your direction for using the room of rest!" she exclaimed.

Raven handed her the robe she was wearing. "Terra knows how to find it." she said. "Just remember to walk, not fly."

With that, Raven plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. Shrugging, Starfire put on the robe and followed Terra. Raven, meanwhile, simply laid in her bed. Though she still was groggy, she did not feel the need for sleep. All she wanted to do was lay in bed for a couple more hours. Then, she hoped, she would be in a mood to face the day.

The idea was ruined a few minutes later, when Terra and Starfire returned, giggling over some conversation. 'Will the torture ever end?' thought Raven.

"Friend Raven, please come do the showering with us!" said Starfire.

"Yeah," said Terra. "We're going to hit the showers. Might as well, since we're up. Besides, gives us a head start on the boys, not to mention more time to get ready for breakfast, huh?"

Raven moaned. "I'll be along. You two go on ahead."

Terra shrugged, and searched for the soap in the cabinet above the sink in the room.

"Here it is!" she said, taking two bars and tossing one to Starfire. She went to the closet and got out a couple of towels. "Let's go!" she said. She and Starfire practically ran out of the room.

"Where do they get the energy?" Raven said aloud, getting a towel and bar of soap for herself. While at the sink, she saw a glass. She took it and filled it with water. She sniffed it first before downing it in a few gulps. She had a few more glassfuls of water before heading to the shower. As she closed to the door, she let out a loud belch.

"Nice one!" said a familiar voice. It was Beast Boy. 'Of all people, why did _he_ have to be the one to hear that?' she thought.

"Thanks." she said, tersely. "Are you all awake in there?"

He nodded. "We... well, Robin and I, are about to wash up. Cyborg just has to wash his face. You guys doing the same? Showering, I mean."

She nodded. "And afterwards, we're going to breakfast."

Beast Boy beamed with excitement. "Cool! Breakfast in luxury! I can't wait!" He started for the shower again. Sighing, Raven did the same.

When she got in the shower, she already heard Terra and Starfire engrossed in conversation. Ignoring them, Raven picked a shower far from them and got in. She disrobed completely and turned on the water. To her surprise, she was doused with saltwater.

'Damn it!' she thought, realizing she opened the wrong valve. She got it right on her second try, finding the one for fresh water, and lathered up. After she heard the two girls leave, she rinsed and turned off the water. She quickly dried off using her powers. She now felt refreshed and ready to face the day.

In the room, Terra and Starfire were already dressed.

"Raven, did you not hear us in the room of washing?" Starfire asked, putting on her shoes.

"I did." she said. "I just didn't have anything to say." Starfire had a hurt expression on her face.

"Don't worry about her, Star." said Terra. "She'll feel better after breakfast."

Sighing, Raven took off her robe and used her powers to put on her clothes.

"I thought Robin did not want us to use our powers?" Starfire said.

"No one can see me." Raven said. "Besides, I'm not attracting attention, am I?"

Terra scoffed at her. 'Show off.' she thought.

Just then, there was a knocking. Starfire opened the door. To her delight, it was Robin.

"Well, we're ready. Are you?"

Starfire nodded. "We most certainly are!" she exclaimed. The three girls walked out. Terra immediately went for Beast Boy's side. Raven closed and locked the door before joining Cyborg.

"I suppose I'll lead the way?" she asked.

"It's your show." said Robin. Feeling like a parent, Raven walked toward the direction of the staircase, the Titans following her.

Once there, she led them down one deck where they enter the First Class Reception Room. A maître d' stepped toward them.

"Good morning, gentlemen and ladies!" he said, giving a curt nod.

"Good morning." said Raven. "Table for six, please?"

He nodded again. "Follow me, please."

He led them well inside the First Class Dining Saloon. The other Titans were held in awe by its appearance. Raven caught their attention in time for them to be seated. On one side sat Raven, Starfire and Robin. Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg took seats on the opposite side. The waiter took orders for drinks, Raven choosing tea, Robin and Cyborg coffee, the others hot cocoa. They were all handed menus to pick from.

After he left, Beast Boy stared frantically at his menu.

"I don't see any tofu on this thing!" he whispered.

"That's because it hasn't been invented yet!" Raven told him.

Beast Boy groaned in dismay.

"Just ask for stuff without meat." Robin told him. "I'm sure they can accommodate you."

Beast Boy searched the menu for meatless items.

"Robin?" said Starfire.

"Yes, _Kori_?" he snapped.

"Sorry. Um, Tim, do you think there is dancing on board?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Raven, er, Rachel might know." He looked at her. Raven sighed. 'I hate playing tour guide.' the mystic thought.

"I think there is." she said, trying to contain her annoyance.

"Good!" Starfire quipped. "I would love to share a dance on this marvelous vessel!"

Robin could only nod in agreement. There were problems to be solved; this was no time to think of romance.

The waiter showed up shortly afterwards to take their orders. To Beast Boy's relief, his vegetarian diet could be accommodated. As he ordered his food, Raven glared at him with a devious look on her face. Although she respected the fact that the changeling didn't eat meat, his mannerisms about it were often ridiculous. Feeling a bit humorous, she thought of a way to tease him. She managed to hide her smile as the Titans filled the time with conversation.

After several minutes, their breakfast arrived. It was as good, if not better, than anything they had at Titans Tower. Cyborg made a note to try and use whatever recipe was used for his own creations. Raven, meanwhile, set her plan into motion. She kept her eye on Beast Boy. Whenever he looked in her direction, she would immediately cut a piece of her steak (she thought it was steak, anyway) and slowly and deliberately chewed it. She smiled to see his reaction of disgust and contempt. She kept up her gag for a minute or so before giving it up, satisfied with her efforts.

After breakfast, they all went to the girl's room, sitting down at various locations.

"Well, that was a very lovely breakfast!" Starfire quipped.

"And Cyborg thought it would be lousy!" Robin said.

"You underestimate first class service." Raven said.

"The food was good." Beast Boy quipped. "_You_ were awful." He indicated Raven.

"What?" she said, feigning innocence.

"The whole time, you were a brat!" he said angrily.

Terra watched the exchange with a tinge of delight, thankful she wasn't the only one that Raven had managed to irk.

"What's with you, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

He explained what had happened. When he finished, the other Titans gave disapproving glances at the Raven

She scoffed at their reactions. "Look, I was just having some fun, so lighten up, okay?"

Beast Boy laughed sarcastically. "Speaking of lightening, up, maybe you ought to cut back on the steak?"

Raven scowled at him and was about to get up, but Robin motioned for her to sit down.

"Look you two, we don't have time for this! Now, we have something important to discuss."

Raven glared at the changeling. "He's right. Now, how about piping down, shit head."

Beast Boy growled. "Back off, bitch!"

Before the two arguing Titans could move, Robin took a stance between them.

"That's enough! We don't have time for this bullshit of yours! So quit acting like a couple of kids, alright!"

He waited until the two visibly settled down. He turned to take his seat. Behind his back, Raven mouthed 'bastard' to Beast Boy. He in turn mouthed 'bitch'. Meanwhile, Starfire glared at her friends, too surprised at their behavior to protest. She calmed down when Robin spoke again.

"All right, now I have some idea why we are here." He glanced around the room, seeing that he had everyone's attention. "I think we are here to change history. I think we're here to stop the _Titanic_ from sinking."

Cyborg stared at him. "You serious?"

Robin nodded. "You bet I am. All we have to do is figure out how to do it. If we succeed, we'll save a lot of lives, like we always do. I'll need everyone's support on this one, guys. It's obviously _not_ something a single hero can do."

One by one, the Titans answered him.

"I am with you in your task, Robin!" Starfire said proudly.

"I'm in too!" Cyborg said.

"So am I!" Terra exclaimed.

Beast Boy sighed. "I'll do it, just to get off this thing!"

Terra glared at him. "How heroic." she quipped, sarcastically. He shrugged, smiling.

"What about you, Raven?" the changeling said.

She looked at him, then at Robin. She seemed somewhat nervous.

"You sure about that plan, Robin?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well, you're talking about changing history! Who knows what can happen?"

"We'll be saving lives!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What makes this any different?"

"Because this happened in our past! If we change history, then the consequences for us can be disastrous!"

"What's the worst that can happen, Ray?" Cyborg asked. "We'll stop people from dying, and one ship from sinking. I say it's a good deal."

"Look," she began. "The _Titanic's_ sinking was a very important event in history. It effected how ships did things and had some social changes happen as well! Imagine how things will change if we stop it from happening?"

"History will be changed for the better!" Robin said. "Whatever happens, we can deal with it, okay?"

Raven stood up, and tossed her room key at Terra.

"_You_ can deal with it." she said. "_I'm_ not having any part of screwing up history." She opened the door.

"Traitor!" Terra cried after her.

Raven ignored her and slammed the door shut. Robin sighed in frustration. He knew his idea of saving the _Titanic_ would be much more difficult without Raven. He wondered what could make her act in such a way.


	7. Chapter Seven: Truth & Reconciliation

**Chapter Seven: Truth and Reconciliation **

Raven stormed down the passageway and then up the staircase, brushing by several passengers on the way. At 'A' deck, she went outside, put up her hood, and walked toward the stern. She had to get her bearings again to get to where she wanted to be; on the fantail.

After some confusion, going down several flights of stairs both in and outside of the skin of the ship, she finally found her way aft. Several other passengers stepped clear of her, startled by her rather frightening appearance.

When she finally arrived at the fantail, she finally rested her arms on the railing. She focused her eyes on the ship's frothy wake, while trying to clear her mind. She sighed heavily.

Raven's entire stay had been one, massive headache. The trip back in time hadn't agreed with her at all. Even by staying in the past had given her a sense of unease: her powers gave her a set of 'oneness' with her environment. Now that she was no longer in her own time (much less her own clothes), she felt a nagging sensation that she was out of place.

She also was annoyed at being something of a tour guide for the Titans on the ship. Compounding that, of course, was having to share a room with Terra. Not only did she feel uneasy with her, but she and Starfire could strike up seemingly endless conversations, as well as their combined snoring at night.

And now Robin was proposing on changing history. Raven saw it not only as preposterous, but dangerous as well. It was amongst her teachings when she lived in Azarath; that things happen for a reason, regardless whether they occurred in the past, present, or future. Such a fundamental belief was part of her meditation. It amongst the reasons she was rather submissive to her fate of ending the world. Fortunately, she was able to bring about a new story for herself. It didn't include changing history, however.

Just thinking about it upset her; she practically growled in anger. How was she going to get through this while her friends cavorted around the ship, trying to prevent the oncoming disaster? Could she stop them, in order to preserve history? It hardly seemed feasible; they would never forgive her. Nor perhaps would they forgive her if she merely stood by and did nothing. She sighed. Perhaps she ought to return to Azarath and live with her mother.

She began to consider that option, when something caught her attention. A child and his father were playing a few yards from her. They appeared to be from the third, or steerage, class; poor immigrants looking for a better life in America. They seemed so full of promise, so hopeful, obviously unaware of the possible fate that awaited them in the near future. Her gaze concentrated on the child. He looked so innocent and happy as he played with his father. He was so vibrant, more so than she could remember being. Then, she noticed a group of children playing some other game elsewhere. She watched them for several minutes as well. A wave of sadness now passed over her.

She began to walk to the bow. As she did, she noticed other families, other children in other classes. They all were enjoying themselves in some fashion, showing promise for whatever the future might hold.

A feeling of guilt began to build in Raven's mind. Soon, it was a physical sensation. Eventually, it became too much for her, so she ran! It was frustrating trying to find her way, but she managed to make her way to the forecastle. She ran to the railing overlooking the prow. Once there, she collapsed onto the deck and started crying.

'Terra was right.' she thought. 'I betrayed my friends, betrayed everything they stand for! I was such a fool!' Raven could not believe how selfish she had acted! It was not in her character, so way did she act that way?

'Could it just be all the stress? All the aggravation?' Raven considered that thought. Perhaps she was so disoriented, she couldn't think straight. She chuckled at that thought and wiped her tears away. She stood up and was about to go back to the cabin, but hesitated. She stood at the railing again, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back, catching the full sea breeze. She breathed deeply, letting her frustrations fade.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, the Titans sat down in disbelief.

"Tell me I imagined all that." said Robin. "Tell me a member of my team didn't actually refuse to help save people and just walked out the door."

Terra sighed. "I'm afraid it happened, Robin. Raven's a traitor to our cause."

Cyborg glared at her. "You're one to talk!" he snapped.

"Don't go there with her, Cy!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Why don't you come and say it to my face, tin man?" Terra challenged, getting to her feet.

Starfire had had enough of this. "Sit down, friends!" she exclaimed, standing between them. "I am getting frustrated with the fighting between us! Such behavior invites the Rekmus!"

Terra was confused. "Huh?" she asked.

"That is when friends drift apart and their friendship dies." Starfire explained. "I have seen such a happening once with us, and that one time was enough. I have no desire to see it again!" She sat down again and sighed.

"Why not explain all that to Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "She's being a real brat now."

Starfire thought for a moment. "Raven is obviously troubled by something. We must give her time to work out her troubles."

Robin stood up. "In the meantime," he began. "We need to figure out a plan for saving the ship." The others nodded. Cyborg spoke next.

"You know, Raven does have a point. History is going to change somehow from what we do here."

"You're not considering doing what she's suggesting, are you?" Beast Boy interjected.

"No, of course not!" Cyborg replied. "I'm just saying we have to be careful about how we're going to do this."

"Cyborg's right." said Robin, taking his seat again. "We have to think of something that will work without making too big an impression."

"How do you mean?" Starfire asked.

"We can't make it obvious that we, the Teen Titans, were here in 1912. We have to have as little impact on history as possible, aside from saving the ship."

"So, a mass evacuation in my mouth won't work, huh?" Beast Boy asked. The others glared at him. "Just a thought!" he smiled back.

"If only Raven was here, she could help us." Terra said.

"How's that?" Beast Boy asked her.

"She knows the ship better then us, thanks to her mind meld or whatever that was she did." the geomancer replied. "I just hope she'll lighten up enough to at least help us with that."

"I hope so, too." Starfire said. "She is very helpful when things are at their worst."

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah, she has that knack, doesn't she?"

He still was upset at the mystic for her bit of fun with him earlier. He tried to get it out of his head. After all, he once did a similar thing to Starfire. 'But that was an accident.' he thought. 'What Raven did was on purpose.' He rubbed his temples. 'God, I wonder if Terra's attitude toward Raven is coming on to me!' He sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

"Alright guys, we don't have time to worry about Raven now." Robin said. "Let's look at our options here and see what can be done." The others agreed and began their discussions.

Not surprisingly to Cyborg, none of Beast Boy's suggestions were practical, ranging from becoming a giant squid and forcing the ship to change course, to giving the whole ship food poisoning, to stopping up the toilets. Cyborg's suggestions included somehow cutting off the power, sending some sort of distress signal on the ship's radio, and jamming the ship's engines. None were entirely subtle enough for Robin, plus they wouldn't even know how to do those things. Terra suggested making a new island with her powers to block the ship, but that could have greater consequences for history. Plus, the water was very deep where at, so Terra wasn't even sure if her powers would even work. Robin could not think of anything that might be useful. He knew almost nothing about the ship, and was unwilling to try anything drastic.

A suggestion by Starfire seemed the best; on the night of the disaster, she could push the ship away from the iceberg. It was the best they had, though it would require good timing, not to mention a risk of damaging the hull. After all, the _Titanic_ was nearly 900 feet long (882 feet and 9 inches to be exact), and with the force of Starfire pushing on one point of the great structure, there was a good chance she could put great stress on the mid-section and crack the hull.

"Your idea seems the best, Star." Robin said. He sighed. "I wish Raven was here. She might think of a better option, or just agree with this plan."

Starfire walked to Robin and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, Robin."

He held her hand. "Thanks."

Watching the exchange between them, Beast Boy walked over to Terra and did the same. She looked at him and smiled, taking his hand and kissing it.

Cyborg scoffed. 'Feel like I'm in some chick flick!' he thought.

Just then, the door opened; Raven had returned.

"Well, look who's back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Terra snickered. "Yep, back again! Raven's back!"

She glared at her. "Shut up." she snapped, closing the door. Terra nodded, both she and Beast Boy chuckling. Raven sat down.

"So, you feeling better?" Robin asked.

She nodded. "I changed my mind."

"Does it work better now?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin had enough of his jokes. "Beast Boy, just shut the fuck up, okay?" The changeling nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, Robin." said Raven, smiling.

"Now," Robin began. "You're okay now with helping us?"

"Yes." she replied. "I was out of hand and out of character. I haven't quite been myself since we got here."

"But now you are, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, we've been thinking of various ways we can help save the ship." He told her of the various plans they thought of (except for Beast Boy's ideas), laying emphasis on Starfire's suggestion. Raven nodded.

"Her plan seems the best." she said. "But I agree about the risk of damage." She sighed, thinking of a plan of her own. She then snapped her fingers. "Wait! Instead of pushing the ship, we could push the iceberg away!"

"Of course!" exclaimed Robin. "That'll work!"

"You sure about that?" Cyborg said.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"Well," he replied, "Most of an iceberg is underwater, right? So, if Star pushes it from the top, she could wind up pushing it off balance, capsizing it and have it smash into the ship."

Starfire gasped. "That would be awful!" she said.

Raven sighed. Then, her expression brightened. "Well, if _that's_ the case, we push the _whole_ thing, not just the top."

Robin stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Simple." she replied. "I use my powers to shove it aside."

"Can you do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I moved buildings with my powers. And once, I had to lift the Titan's Tower island."

"But you had help." Terra said.

"True." Raven snapped her fingers again. "Say Terra, think you can help me with the thing?"

"What? How?"

"Well, an iceberg is as hard as a _rock_, so do you think that your powers might be able to affect it?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't see why not. Sure, let's try it!"

Robin stood up. "All right now, looks like we have a plan, Titans!"

"Finally!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "What do you say we go out and have some fun on this thing, huh? I'm bored!"

Robin laughed. "Sure, I don't see why not." He turned to face Raven. "Lead the way, Miss Roth!"

She glared at him. "Follow me, Drake the snake!" Robin stared at her, wide eyed.

"I meant it as a compliment!" the mystic said, snickering.

Terra laughed aloud. "Raven, for someone so cynical, you sure do have a dirty mind!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Fun in the Sun 1912 Style

**Chapter Eight: Fun in the sun, 1912 Style**

Raven escorted the Titans throughout the ship, touring many of the places she had been to in her fit of rage. She pointed out several features, as well as showing them how to get to certain important places, such as the elevators, the boat deck, and the dining areas. On the Boat deck, they enjoyed the sun and fresh air. Eventually, they all found some benches to sit on and relax.

Beast Boy inhaled the fresh, sea air. "Wow, we ought to go on cruises more often!" he said.

"Yeah, right!" Cyborg said sarcastically. "It costs, what, at least a thousand bucks?"

"Oh, I don't think it's _that_ much." Terra said. "Rob-, er, Tim, do you think Bruce can spare some change when we get back for us to take a trip to sea?"

He laughed. "Yeah, _if_ I can get a hold of him!"

Cyborg snapped his fingers. "What about Dick? Isn't he rich too?"

He referred, of course, to Robin's predecessor, who was now Nightwing (an identity that Robin, according to Starfire, would one day have).

"I'd hate to ask him. He's like a big brother to me, but I'll see if he can spare something."

He stared out to sea, hoping that he _would_ be able to see his old friends again. He shuddered at the idea that they might be stuck in the past. His reverence was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Hey, um, Rachel! What other things are there to do?"

"Getting bored, Garfield?" she said, smugly.

'Don't start this again!' Robin thought.

"I just would like something to do, aside from walking around and staying in our room all the time! We're not all like you, you know."

Raven was tempted to smack him, but contained herself.

"Let's find a brochure or something and see what there is."

She got up and led the Titans to the gymnasium. While there, she picked up a couple of brochures. Starfire, meanwhile, looked around the room.

"_This_ is a gym?" Beast Boy muttered.

Starfire ignored him, her attention caught by the pair of exercise bicycles.

"Tim! Those look like fun!" she said pointing to the bikes.

"You want to ride them?" he asked her.

"I want _both _of us to ride them!"

She looked at him with the expression of a needy child. Robin couldn't resist.

"Okay then." he said. "Where can we meet you, Rachel?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. Try our room for starters. If we're not there, then one of the places I showed you."

Robin nodded. "Fine. Okay, Kori, let's see what you got!" The two of them walked to the bikes.

"Cute." said Terra.

They left the gym and sat down on one of the benches to look through the brochure.

"Hey, a swimming pool!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but look at this part." said Terra, pointing out something.

"What?" the changeling exclaimed after reading it. "Separate hours for men and women? What the hell? What fun is that?" He sighed.

Raven shrugged. "It's 1912 fun, so deal with it."

Terra noticed something else. "Here, look at this!" She pointed. "A tennis court! You know, I used to play tennis as a little girl."

Beast Boy stared at her. "I guess that's how you're so fit, huh?" he said.

She nodded, smiling. "Come on, let's try that!" she said, excitedly. "Rachel, can you show us how to get there?"

Raven sighed. "Sure, anything to get you two out of my hair."

Terra chuckled. "Yeah, what there is of it!"

Raven glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" Terra and Beast Boy laughed together.

Raven sighed in annoyance. They went inside, took an elevator from 'A' deck down to 'D' deck and walked the rest of the way until they came to the tennis court.

"There you two go." Raven told them. "Hope you have fun. You know how to find us."

With that, she and Cyborg left them.

"Well," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a moment. "Come on, I have the perfect spot!"

They took the elevator back to 'A' deck. From there, she led him to the forecastle and eventually to the prow, where she was earlier that morning.

"What are we here for?" he asked.

"Just come here and look!" she told him. She brought him to the railing. Cyborg looked down, seeing the bow cut through the water. He slowly looked up, stopping at the horizon.

"Incredible!" he whispered, holding the railing tightly. "It's like the power of the ship is behind me! I can feel it! It's amazing!"

Raven smiled at him. "I know, Cy." She sighed.

"This is where I really changed my mind. I felt guilty after seeing all the other kids on board. I just couldn't face the fact of letting them die."

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder. "We all make decisions like that once in a while. Sure, not all of them will end up with someone dying. But we do make choices that seem right to us at first, then turn out to be stupid and foolish later."

Raven glared at him. "So you're saying I was stupid and foolish?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Why not? It would be true."

"Well, your decision was foolish." he admitted. "But you yourself aren't stupid!"

She stared at him. "Thanks." Her expression brightened. "Come on, let's go some place more comfortable."

"Where'd you have in mind?"

She thought for a moment. "I was thinking of the First Class lounge. Come on!" She led him to their destination, which took nearly ten minutes to get to from the forecastle.

The lounge was beautifully furnished and richly decorated. It seemed a perfect environment to relax in. Raven took Cyborg to one of the few unoccupied sofas. They both sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

"You really think things will be as easy as Tim thinks they will be?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"You know," he whispered. "That all we have to do is shove a big piece of ice aside to save the ship?"

"Oh! Well, there could be some challenges, but I don't see why there would be anything that would complicate it. It's a simple plan."

"Earlier today, you didn't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"How opposed you were to the plan to save the ship."

"Look, I told everyone I was sorry, okay, so let's drop it."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you're cool with things now."

"I _am _cool, okay? Look, if we're just going to talk about what happened this morning, than I can just leave."

"I'll change the subject, okay? Please don't leave."

Raven sighed. "Alright. But no more about this morning."

"Sure. One thing though..."

"What?"

"I think it was funny how you teased Beast Boy!"

"Did you see me actually doing it?"

"Part of it. I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"I appreciate that."

"I would've done the same thing if I was in your position."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd have teased him somehow." He glared at her. "Think you would've covered for me?"

"I think so. That or I would've just ignored the whole thing."

"That's good to know." He sighed. They regarded each other for a moment,

"Mind if I ask you something?" Raven asked.

"Not at all."

"Do you...that is, um. Do you ever feel the need to have someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how Robin and Starfire have each other? And how Terra has Beast Boy? Do you ever feel you want someone?"

"Oh." He sighed. "I'll be honest with you. Sometimes, I get that way around Bumblebee."

"Really?"

"Just sometimes! Not all the time. Besides, I'm not sure if she feels the same way."

"She might. You just have to ask her."

"I know." He chuckled. "I did sort of have something for Jinx once."

"What!"

"It was only for a short time when I was at the H.I.V.E academy."

"I can't believe it." Raven shook her head.

"Neither can I. But I'm over her now."

"That's nice to know." She sighed. "You know, I often had the view that you're a ladies man."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When ever we go out, you somehow get the attention of a number of girls. They hang around you and Beast Boy. Well, that is until Terra came back. Then they just hang around you."

"I see. You know, they also take off when you're around too."

"I guess they don't know that I'm only keeping you guys out of trouble."

"So I just have to say that you're our mother?" He laughed.

"Please! I've had enough with mothers after Mother Mae Eye visited us!"

"Oh yeah, I remember that one! You looked cute in that dress!"

"Watch it, tin man, or you'll be in a raincoat and tutu."

"Oooo, that's cold!"

Raven laughed at him. "Come on, I need to meditate."

"Mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all."

They left the lounge and made way for their cabin. Raven unlocked the door to the girls' room (she had taken the key back from Starfire before she served as the Titan's tour guide) and sat on her bed. Cyborg closed the door and took a seat on one of the chairs. Feeling relaxed, Raven opened the porthole, allowing a fresh cool breeze inside.

"Wonderful!" she said.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "Mind if I ask you something?" he said, a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

"What?" Raven replied.

"You ever wanted someone?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you asked me, so I'm asking you."

Raven sighed, regretting her conversation. "I sometimes get that way."

"I remember how you feel for Aqualad once."

"Please! That was nothing more than a stupid crush!"

"Ah, so you did have a crush on old pretty boy!"

"He wasn't a pretty boy. In fact, Speedy matches that description a lot more than Aqualad did."

"You ever have a thing for Speedy?"

"No. And neither for Aqualad."

"Liar!" He laughed.

"I just thought he was cute, that's all. So did Starfire!"

"Starfire, I could see. Emotions are a big part of her life. You on the other hand..."

"Emotions are big in my life too, just in a different way than Star's. Look, can we drop the thing about Aqualad? That's ancient history. "

"What _did_ happen to your crush on him?"

"Lost interest."

"That's it?"

"I never got to know him. Plus, he gave me the cold shoulder anyway."

"Uh huh. Anyone else."

"Not really."

"You never had a thing for Beast Boy?"

"Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"Some friends of mine on the internet asked about it. Some think that the two of you got it going on and that Terra barged in."

Raven scoffed, trying to contain her laughter. "Of all the...! Look, Beast Boy is definitely _not_ my type! He's more like a little brother to me if anything! Sure, I care for him and sometimes tolerate a hug or two from him. But as for a _thing_ between us, forget it!"

"So seeing him with Terra doesn't make you jealous?"

"She can have him all he wants! He's happy, she's happy, and I'm _happier_ that he doesn't try his lame jokes or moves on me all the anymore. And of course, he stopped trying to get me to play video games."

"Some people also think you and Robin might have a thing. That you two make a cute couple."

Raven laughed more than Cyborg had ever seen her laugh before. "Of all the ideas!" She managed to catch her breathe and wiped the tears out of her eyes. It was, of course, a rouse. She couldn't tell Cyborg the truth. Otherwise, he'd never let it down. Plus, he could accidentally mention it in Starfire's presence and she would probably attack her in a fit of jealousy.

"Robin is also like a brother to me, a big brother. Besides, I know that Starfire would go nuts if I or anyone else tried anything on him."

"So you two aren't love birds then, huh?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell." She started to believe her own lie. "And that goes double for Beast Boy." That needed no effort in believing on her part.

"Hmmm, my friends are going to be a bit surprised then." He then chuckled. "Some even owe me money now!"

"Any more questions?"

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, what was up with you and Malchior?"

She heaved a sigh. "I regret that. I let my feelings of longing cloud my judgment. It was a stupid thing to do. I just was tired of being alone and unloved."

"But you realized that you're not alone, and that you do have love, right?"

"True." She regarded him. "I learned just how much I was loved when you all risked everything to save me during the end of the world."

"Yeah, that. Of course, you helped us too, you know."

"I know." Raven sighed. "I think I ought to meditate."

Cyborg nodded. Seeing nothing better to do, he decided on a nap. He heard Raven mutter her chant as she drifted off to a meditative state.


	9. Chapter Nine: Night of Dreams

**Chapter Nine: Night of Dreams**

Robin and Starfire walked to their cabins on 'C' deck, feeling somewhat soiled. They had ridden the exercise bikes for an hour, racing each other; the bikes were linking to a device that looked like the face of a clock, but showed one's progress on a track. They raced like children bent on outdoing the other. Over an hour had passed before they finished their exercise. Now they felt invigorated.

"I hope Raven unlocked the door for me." Starfire said. "I am in need of a shower!"

Robin took out the key for his room. "If your room is locked, you could use mine."

She glanced at him. "That is very kind of you, Robin!"

She tried her door, opening it. "Oh! Well, it looks like I shall have to pass on your offer."

She opened her door and gasped. "Robin!" she whispered. "Look at this!" She was smiling.

Robin joined her. He looked in and saw Raven asleep on the bed while Cyborg was asleep on a chair.

"Cute, is it not?" said Starfire.

"Guess Raven was more tired than she thought." Robin said. "Come on, let's wash up. Try not to wake them up."

As they were about to go into their respective rooms, Terra and Beast Boy showed up.

"Hey dudes, what's happening?" he exclaimed.

"You should've seen the game we played!" Terra said. "Man, I kicked Beast Boy's ass all over!"

He scoffed. "Hey, tennis just isn't my game?"

"And that's why you kept playing?"

"Hey you two," Robin said. "Mind keeping it down? We have sleepers here."

He pointed in the girls' room. Terra and Beast Boy looked inside.

"Oh! Right!" Terra whispered. "Don't worry we'll be very quiet!"

The Titans quietly got their showering supplies, taking effort not to wake up their sleeping friends. For the girls, it was awkward. Neither felt comfortable undressing in their room with Cyborg in there. Robin compromised. He and Beast Boy would change first, then when they left for the shower, the girls would use their room. They would do the same after they finished.

Half an hour later, the Titans had finished showering. Unfortunately, the only clothes they had were the one's they brought with. To freshen them up, they sprayed on some on the complimentary perfumes they had in their rooms.

"Great." said Beast Boy as he waited outside the room while the girls dressed. "I smell like a girl."

Robin laughed at him. "It adds character to you! Besides, it's better than smelling like gym socks."

Beast Boy nodded. "If you say so."

The girls came out of the room. Robin judged from their smell that they used a great deal more perfume than he and Beast Boy did.

"A little liberal with the atomizer, huh?" Robin said, smiling. Terra stuck her tongue out at him.

"Should we awaken Cyborg and Raven?" asked Starfire.

Robin nodded and went in the other room. Cyborg was snoring lightly. He shook him awake.

"Huh? What? Oh, morning Robin!" he said.

"I think it's evening." he replied

Cyborg checked his internal clock. "You're right, it's almost six thirty. I'll wake up Raven."

Terra stepped from behind Robin. "No, I'll take care of that!" she said.

She walked as quietly as she could to the sleeping mystic. She waved her hand in front of her face, getting no reaction. Satisfied that Raven was fast asleep, Terra stood to one side of the mystic and got close to her ear. She winked at the other Titans.

"Oh god, I can't watch." Cyborg said.

Terra took a deep breath. "Wake up!" she screamed.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she nearly fell of the bed in a panic. She tried to catch her breath. Terra, meanwhile, was on the floor, laughing.

"Terra!" Raven exclaimed. "You dumb little shit! I ought to send you to another dimension!" She stood up and straightened her hair and dress.

"I think it's about time for dinner." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, you're right." she replied. "Well, time to play hostess again, I guess."

She walked out of the room, Cyborg and Terra behind her. She closed and locked the door.

"Ready, Tim?" she asked.

"Lead the way, ma'am!" Robin replied, taking Starfire's arm in his own.

Beast Boy did the same with Terra. Sighing, Raven started for the staircase.

"Oh, and no teasing this time, okay Raven?" Beast Boy said.

"Sure, no problem." she replied. Now that she had meditated, she felt more in control of her emotions and did not desire to play any jokes on the changeling.

They got to the landing on 'D' deck and entered the reception room.

"Say, Rachel?" Cyborg whispered. "You know you're the only lady who's not holding anyone's arm?"

"So?" she replied.

"So, don't you think you out to take an arm so you can blend in?" He offered his arm to her.

She regarded it for a moment, and then put her own arm in it.

"That's better!" he said, making her blush. The maître d' arrived.

"Table for six, please?" Cyborg said. He nodded and led them to the dining hall.

After an enjoyable dinner, which lasted over an hour, the Titans left for the Promenade Deck, outside of 'A' deck.

"Say, you guys," Raven said. "There's a dance being held tonight in the dining hall. I thought all might be interested." The Titans stared at her in awe.

"Whoa, I think Raven's new identity is going to her head! She's becoming a new person!"

She scoffed. "Look, I just want us to have fun, okay? Besides, I think we deserve it."

Starfire practically beamed with happiness. "Oh, that sounds wonderful! We must go to that dance, Tim!"

He nodded. "Sure, Kori, we'll be there. Rachel, what time is it held?"

Raven consulted a copy of a brochure she had. "About nine, so we better get there before the dance floor gets too crowded. I say another half hour or so."

To pass the time, they wondered leisurely around the Promenade Deck, conversing amongst themselves. At a quarter to nine, the Titans left the Promenade Deck for 'D' deck. There, it was a rich, social atmosphere, with over a hundred people inside. The ship's band was present, warming up for the night's performance.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Just listen to the music they're getting ready to play! It's so old fashioned!"

Raven scoffed. "They're playing the latest thing for this time, like stuff from the nineties."

"Yeah, the 1890's!"

"Exactly!"

"Whoa, did you just make a joke, Raven?"

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

She and Cyborg walked into the crowd. Starfire was about to follow them, but Robin stopped her.

"We can handle ourselves now. Come on, let's find a spot!" Giggling, she accompanied Robin.

Terra and Beast Boy worked their way into the crowd too, settling on an area.

After welcoming the crowd, the band began to play. Beast Boy was unsure how to dance along with the music, so Terra had to help him. Eventually, he got the hang of it. Raven needed Cyborg's assistance in managing her moves, for she wasn't much of a dancer either. Robin and Starfire, on the other hand, were naturals at dancing, mixing right in with the crowd.

The dancing lasted for nearly an hour and a half. As the crowd dispersed, the Titans went to various spots on the weather decks to enjoy the night. Terra and Beast Boy found a place on the foreword end of the Promenade deck. Robin and Starfire went to the port side of the boat deck, outside of the First Class Lounge. Raven and Cyborg went to the base of the aft mast.

"Beautiful night, huh?" Terra asked Beast Boy, after a few minutes of admiring the night sky.

"Sure is." he said. He then stared at Terra, admiring her. She started back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember the last time we were this close?"

"Yeah. The day I betrayed all of you." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

He held her by her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that memory up."

"It's okay. It's part of my past. My regrettable past."

"So leave the past behind! Look forward to your future! Your future with us, with me!"

She stared at him, wiping her tears away. "A future with you?" She smiled. "I'd like that!"

Beast Boy smiled back. "Of course, we're only about fourteen, so we got a while to go before anything definite."

She nodded at him. "If what happens between us now is any indication of what the future holds, then I'm in this for the long run!"

She hugged him tightly. He embraced her as well. Without relinquishing their hold on each other, they stared into each other's face. Beast Boy saw how the starlight reflected beautifully off Terra's eyes. She looked so lovely. Terra admired Beast Boy's features, dimly lit by the ship's lighting. They came closer to each other until they finally kissed a deep, long, passionate kiss.

At the base of the mast, Raven and Cyborg loitered, unsure of how to spend the night.

"I could always turn in for a recharge." said the half robot hero.

"Sure you don't want to enjoy the night?" Raven said. "It is quite lovely."

Cyborg smiled at her. "I like how you changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we defeated Trigon, you've been less moody, more receptive to the beauty of nature."

"Oh, I've always been receptive to it. I just haven't been so open about it."

"Why's that?"

"I always had to keep myself under control, not letting strong feelings. Now that I'm no longer the portal for my father, I can be more open."

"But you still have to meditate?"

She nodded. "My powers are linked to my emotions. If my emotions get out of hand, then my powers will too. So, I still have to control my emotions to control my powers."

"That's a pretty raw deal."

She shrugged. "It's a living." She leaned against the mast.

"Think we'll get out of this alive?" Cyborg asked her.

"We have a chance."

He nodded. "You're a woman of few words. I like that."

"It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?" she laughed.

Cyborg walked to her. "You still have dreams about that? The thing with you ending the world?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

She sighed. "I can control my dreams through meditation."

"Really? So you can dream about whatever you want to?"

"Well, not always. But I can keep my mind off things like what you said. It's pointless to worry about it when it has already happened. I mostly dream about stuff that hasn't happened, like making up my own scenarios."

"You actually remember your dreams?"

"Not entirely. But I get a general idea what they were about."

"I see. So tell, you ever have an embarrassing dream?"

"Um, like what?"

"It happens to some people. They dream they're, well, naked."

"Oh. Um, not that I recall. Have you?"

"Not since I became what I am now."

"I see. That makes sense."

"That's one of the few things about dreams that does make sense. They sort of adapt to the real world." He sighed.

Raven stared at him. An odd desire came over her as she admired him in the dim light. She approached him slowly. Cyborg stared back at her and stood up straight. She paused in her approach. He closed the distance between them coming within arm's reach. She stared into his eyes, of which she knew only one was real. Without thinking, she reached behind his head, pulled him close and kissed him. They pulled apart slowly. Then, she gasped and ran to the railing.

"I'm sorry, Cyborg. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" he asked.

"It was wrong."

"No more wrong that what Starfire and Robin do. Or Beast Boy and Terra for that matter."

"I know, but it doesn't feel right. I'm sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Cy."

She left for her room, leaving Cyborg standing alone. He sat down on one of the benches and started to cry.

Robin and Starfire stared at the sky for what seemed ages.

"On Tamaran right now, my k'norfka is a young boy, perhaps your age. My parents are most likely not even born yet. My sister and I are not even a glimmer in my people's future."

"Reminiscing, Star?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Its kind of neat to hear what things were like in this time on your world."

"What are things like now with your family?"

"I don't know. My dad never told me much about my past."

"What do you suppose our home is like?"

"What, Titans Tower?"

"That and the city."

"Oh. Well, the tower obviously isn't built yet. And the city is more than likely a small town."

"Sounds lovely."

"You see beauty in nearly everything, don't you, Kori?"

"I try to. And I often succeed!"

"So I see. That's what I love about you Kori."

"You know Tim, when we return home, I will have a most difficult time adjusting back to calling you Robin all the time."

"And I'll have to get used to calling you Starfire again."

"Oh, you can continue to call me Kori Anders. No one will know any better."

"I like that idea. Sounds good!"

"Too bad I can not still call you Tim when we return."

"I know, but there's too great a chance someone will hear that name, put two and two together and figure me and Bruce Wayne out."

"I look forward to a day we do not have to worry about such a thing."

"So do I. Believe me, nothing would make me happier than to live in a world were the Titans aren't needed."

"A world such as this one?"

"Well, living in the past isn't exactly what I had in mind. Besides, more violent stuff is supposed to happen in the future, a few years from now."

"Oh, I see. That is most regrettable."

"Look, let's not worry about that now, okay Kori? We're here, right now, on this ship of dreams! Let's enjoy, okay?"

Starfire nodded. She gave Robin a powerful hug and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"That was enjoyable!" he said afterward.

"There is more where that came from." she said, kissing him again.

He lost himself in the kiss, unaware of his surroundings. For the moment, there was just him and Starfire and the ship. He wished it could stay that way. Only if he and the other Titans succeeded tomorrow night would the dream that was the _Titanic_ continue to live.


	10. Chapter Ten: Feelings

**Chapter Ten: Feelings**

Second Officer Lightoller woke early in his small cabin. The sun had not yet risen in this part of the ocean. He stretched and yawned. It was Sunday; to him, that meant there were a few more days left of the maiden voyage.

After the return trip, he would probably make first officer while Bill Murdoch, the _Titanic's_ current first officer, would probably make chief. He briefly wondered what Chief Officer Wilde would go to next.

He stretched again, and without thinking sat down on his bed again and crossed his legs.

He then began to whisper a chant; "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

His eyes snapped open and he stood up in shock. This was the second day this odd event took place! 'I hope I'm not possessed!' he thought.

He went to his sink and washed his face. He was comforted by one fact; his spell lasted only a few seconds, were yesterday morning, he did that strange chant for nearly five minutes! He changed into his uniform and went for the Officer's Smoking room, with a craving for herbal tea.

Terra found herself alone in her cabin.

"Where is everyone?" she said aloud.

"You killed them, remember?" said a familiar voice.

She spun around and saw...Slade!

"No! How did you get here?" she exclaimed.

"Through you, my dear apprentice!" he said, sadistically.

"I'm not your apprentice anymore! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me, and for what you did to my friends!"

"Dear child, you don't have any friends, or have you forgotten?"

"That's all in the past, Slade! I put it behind me, and so did the Titans!"

"But did _she_ put it behind her?" He held up the blood streaked body of Raven!

"What did you do to her?"

"It's what _you_ did to her. You killed them. You killed them all!"

He went to a closet and opened it. The bodies of the rest of the Titans fell out, all of them covered with blood!

"You did this, Terra." Slade said calmly. "You know what you really are! You know your place!"

"No!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "I'm not a killer! I'm not evil! I'm nothing like you!"

"You can't fight it, Terra. You did things beyond forgiveness. Think of all that you did to them! Do you really think you're their friend? Do you really think _he_ loves you?"

He indicated Beast Boy. "Face it Terra, you're not welcome amongst the Titans. You're not even welcome amongst the world. You're too easily manipulated. You let yourself become my apprentice, and you yourself destroyed the Titans. Do you really think you're their friend again? Did you think they would forgive you?"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"You will always be mine, Terra. And you are evil. You messed with their minds, putting on a show just for the purpose of them to love you. You'll never get them or anyone else to love you, Terra! No one!" He laughed at her.

Terra screamed at the top of her lungs...and bolted upright in her bed. She had been dreaming!

'No,' she thought. 'It was _the_ nightmare.' She started sobbing.

"Friend Terra?" Starfire said, waking up to Terra's crying. "Is something wrong?"

She turned away from her. "No, I'm fine. Just a dream."

Starfire sat down next to her. "Terra, you are my friend and I know you when you are in trouble. Now please, explain to me way you are so upset?"

She sighed and explained her nightmare to Starfire. Afterward, she put her head on Starfire's shoulder, crying.

"It is okay, Terra." she said, placing her hand on her friend's head. "You are safe and welcome with us. And we are not dead."

Terra smiled and faced her. "Thank you. I just wish I could convince myself of that. Um, that I'm your friend and safe with all of you."

Starfire thought for a moment. "Perhaps friend Raven can help." She stood up.

"Oh, let's not wake her up, okay? She needs her rest." She heard a moan.

"You two mind keeping it down?" Raven said. "I'm still trying to sleep here!"

Starfire approached her bed. "Sorry to wake you up, friend Raven, but Terra could use your mental help."

Terra blanched at the term. 'Great,' she thought. 'She'll probably think I'm a nutcase or something.'

Raven got out of her bed and stretched. "So I have to play head shrink too, huh?" she said.

"I do not understand." Starfire said "Why would one want to shrink another person's head?"

"Cannibals do it, I think." Raven replied.

Starfire gasped. "You are not going to be a cannibal, are you Raven?"

She chuckled. "No, Star, it's...oh, never mind, I'll tell you later."

She walked over and sat next to Terra. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Terra retold her story to Raven. She was in tears again when she finished. Raven thought for a moment.

"Sounds like you need dream therapy." she said.

Terra wiped her eyes dry. "What do you have in mind?"

"Meditation." she replied. "Just meditate with me and you'll feel better. In fact, why not do it right now?"

She got up and opened the porthole, then sat down on the floor, crossing her legs. Terra joined her, assuming the same position.

Starfire sat with them as well. "I wish to join you in the meditation!" she said excitedly.

Raven scoffed. She remembered all too well what happened last time Starfire tried that, but she was in no mood to argue with her. She invited her to sit.

"Okay, now focus on your dreams, Terra." she said. "Take control of them. Tell yourself that you are in control. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

She repeated the chant several times aloud before lapsing into silence, chanting in her mind. Terra and Starfire did the same, their heartbeats slowing as they concentrated on relaxation and their subconscious minds.

They kept this up for an hour before Raven awakened. "Terra?" she said.

The geomancer opened her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Wow, that's was invigorating!"

Her attention was caught by the sound of someone snoring. She and Raven looked to see Starfire fast asleep, head slumped to one side and drooling. The two girls laughed.

"Here, I got it." Raven said, approaching her. She bent over to Starfire's head.

"Wake up!" she yelled.

The Tamaranian gasped. "Ah! CLORBAG VARBLERNELK!"

The two girls were laughing, nearly falling on the floor.

"Raven, that was not very humorous!" Starfire said angrily.

"I'm sorry Star, but I couldn't resist!"

The Tamaranian glared at her. Then, a devious look came on her face.

"I am going to get you two!"

She tackled Raven, pinning her on the floor. Terra jumped on top of Starfire, trying to pull her off. Starfire removed her hands off her easily, causing the geomancer to fall back. She grabbed a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" she exclaimed, whacking Starfire with it. She got off Raven, grabbed a pillow of her own. Raven sat up just in time to receive a blow by Terra's pillow.

"Traitor!" she said.

She used her powers to obtain a pillow. For half and hour, the three girls pelted each other with their pillows, causing the room to be littered with feathers. Afterwards, they rested on the floor, panting and sweating.

"Well, that was fun!" Terra said. "Come on, let's wash up."

Starfire got up first, grabber her robe and soaps and left the room.

"Wonder what her hurry is?" Raven asked.

"Too excited." Terra replied. She then stared at Raven. "Thank you." she said.

"For what?"

"For helping me. You are a good person, Raven." She sighed. "I think I love you."

Raven gasped, backing away from her.

Terra laughed. "Not in _that_ way! Like a sister!"

The mystic calmed herself. "Shit! Please don't scare me like that!"

Terra laughed again and hugged her. Hesitating, Raven hugged her back. When they let go of each other, they obtained their items and went to the showers.

Cyborg was the first to awake in the boy's room. He sighed, unplugged his charging wires and stowed them. He stood up and washed his face with cold water, feeling somewhat refreshed.

He sat down in his chair again, brooding over last night's incident with Raven. At the dance, she seemed open and welcomed his presence and actions. But at the mast, after they kissed, she was terribly self-conscious, as if she felt she did wrong. What was so wrong about a kiss? Why did she feel it was wrong to show affection toward him, whereas none of his teammates felt the same way?

Perhaps because the feelings of being open with emotions like love was new territory for Raven. Perhaps it was a shock to her system. After all, she wouldn't deliberately hurt his feelings like that. It was silly to think she would. But still, he couldn't shake the emotional pain out of his mind.

'Maybe I ought to forget about her.' he thought. 'Maybe she is wrong for me. I just need to find someone else. After all, there're plenty of women out there that find me attractive.' He sighed. 'Still, none are quite like Raven."

Just then, Robin and Beast Boy woke up. Robin stretched while Beast Boy wiped the drool off his face.

"Rise and shine!" Cyborg exclaimed, standing up. "Today's the day we make history!"

Robin had grabbed his robe and soap. "I'll feel more up to it after I get clean." He left, with Beast Boy following him.

Cyborg sat down again, wondering how Raven might react to his presence this morning. He waited there until the two boys returned. They dried off and started to get dressed. They had to apply more perfume to their clothes to freshen them.

"So, how'd you do with Raven last night?" Beast Boy asked.

"Why do you ask?" Cyborg replied.

"I'm just curious, that's all. I tell ya, Terra and I got it off!"

Robin stared at him. "How's that?"

"Oh, just making out. You know, hugging and kissing."

"Good for you. Starfire and I did the same."

"I knew you had it in you!"

"Hey, I'm human too!"

"Yeah, I know. What about you, Cy? Did you and Raven hit it off?"

He sighed. "No, we just talked and looked at the stars."

Beast Boy scoffed. "That's so Raven. Never into romance. All seriousness. And what's she doing it for anyway? We defeated her father, so she's not the portal anymore and isn't influenced by him!"

"It's her way. She's like that because she was raised that way."

"Yeah, well it bites. She has no excuse now for not lightening up."

"Look, you put up with her ways for a few years now, so you ought to be used to her!"

Robin stepped between them. "Look you two, this is no time to argue about Raven, okay? Right now, I'm hungry. Let's go and see if the girls are ready for breakfast."

They followed him out of the room. The girls had just walked out of their room when Robin locked his door.

"Ready for another great breakfast, 1912 style?" Beast Boy said.

"I want to go someplace different." said Raven. "I was thinking of the Café Parisen."

"What's that?" asked Robin.

"It's a restaurant on 'B' deck that has a great view and is mostly sun-lit. I figure it's a fine way to dine on our last day aboard."

Robin sighed. "I _hope_ it's out last day. Lead the way."

Raven went ahead of the rest of the Titans. Rather than standing by her side, Cyborg trailed the group. He felt uncomfortable around Raven now, unsure of how to react. They had allowed each other to get close last night, but she shied away abruptly. He wondered if she realized the heartbreak she caused for him.

After walking a few minutes, the Titans arrived at the verandah. The most any table could seat was four, so Beast Boy and Terra opted to sit at a nearby separate table from which they could still listen to the conversation at the other table.

The meal was marvelous, even by the standards they were somewhat used to. Cyborg said very little, avoiding eye contact with Raven. He still felt uneasy around her. He didn't want a repeat of last night.

When they finished their breakfast, they went back to their cabin, slinking through the crowds of the other first class passengers going about their business.

In the girls' room, the Titans sat down at various spots, relaxing.

"Well Titans, today is the day." said Robin. "Tonight we make history by saving the _Titanic_. It's the big moment for us."

Terra stared at him. "Is our leading lady ready for it?" she said.

Raven glared at her. "You make it sound like it's a movie or something."

Terra laughed at her. "Now there's irony for you, if I ever heard it!"

Beast Boy was confused. "I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"You know, the movie _Titanic_?" He still stared at her. "Oh, forget it." Terra sighed.

Raven giggled at the scene. "Your first lovers quarrel! How cute!"

Beast Boy glared at her. "What would you know about love?" he snapped.

She stood up, glaring at him with a hurt expression. "More than you would know, asshole!"

She stormed out of the room.

"Nice going, Gar." said Cyborg. "That's the last thing we needed; upsetting Raven."

"Well, if she wasn't so moody!"

"You know how she is with emotions!"

"Yeah, when she shows them!"

Robin stood up. "Look you two, we're not here to argue about Raven or her feelings! I don't know what kind of bullshit you're playing, but it's going to stop now!"

Beast Boy scoffed. "What's bullshit is how she wound up in charge of us since we got here."

Now Starfire stood up. "Beast Boy, you are acting like a clorbag varblernelk!" she yelled. "Look at us! We are getting on each other's final nerves! This will lead to the Rekmus if we are not careful! We must stop teasing one another, especially Raven! She is more sensitive than you would think! She cares for us all, and acting as you did to her makes her care less for us and the mission we must do to save this wondrous ship with its kind people! Now, let there be no more teasing of friend Raven!" She sat down, fuming.

Beast Boy's mouth was agape. Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't really mean to hurt her feelings." He looked at Robin. "Mind if I go find her to apologize?"

He glared at him. "Go ahead. We'll be here."

Sighing, Beast Boy got up and went out the door.

He wondered the corridor leading to the Grand Staircase. As he walked the steps, he was trying to imagine where Raven might be. He felt perhaps she may be where the boats were at.

He went to the Boat Deck and began his search, first on the starboard side going aft, then on the port side going forward. He found her by sitting on a bench that overlooked lifeboat eight. Her hood was up and her head turned away, so she didn't notice him.

"Um, hi Raven." he said.

She turned to him, scowling. "Come to humiliate me even more?" she asked.

"No." he replied. "I came to apologize."

She scoffed. "A favor for Terra so she will still like you?"

He stood next to the bench. "No, actually Star-, Kori, got on my case. Well, I felt really guilty, so I decided to apologize to you."

"So you're doing this out of guilt?"

"That and you're my friend." He sighed. "I think what got me upset at you was how you treated Cy-, er, Victor last night."

She glared at him. "He told you?"

"Well, he said you two just looked at the sky and didn't do anything. I felt that you two should've done something more."

"Why?"

"Because...well, you and Vic are the only Titans not attached. And I though that you two ought to try something out."

Raven sighed. "Well, we did kiss each other."

"Really? Well, it looks like he owns me an apology for lying, then!"

"But I didn't think it was right. I told him so and left him."

"You left him out in the dark alone like that? What, were you trying to break his heart?"

"No! I was...I just didn't feel right about it. There are too many quirks between him and me to be a good couple like you and Terra or Robin and Star." She didn't care that she used her friend's real names.

"Raven!" he said, also not caring, "Star and Robin have a shit load of quirks in their personalities! Robin is so serious, uptight, and headstrong! Star is loving, easy going, and upbeat! As for Terra and I, well we both like to party, yes, but we still have little things between us."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, having quirks between the two of you is no real excuse for not being together."

"But it doesn't feel right between us!"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Few things in life are like that, Raven. But you know what? After a while, you feel that you wouldn't have it any other way."

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Thanks, Garfield. Apology accepted. Now, if you're going back to the cabin, would you mind sending Victor out here?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

He walked away, feeling better than he thought he would. He hoped Raven's words weren't hollow in meaning. He then laughed at that; nothing Raven said was ever hollow. At least, he that's what he hoped for.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Night of Fate

**Chapter Eleven: Night of Fate**

Cyborg made his way out to the Boat Deck, looking for the place Beast Boy told him to meet Raven at. He saw her, sitting on the bench. He walked to her.

"Garfield said you wanted to see me?" he said.

She looked at him and flipped her hood down. "Yes, I'd like a chat. Sit down, please?"

He did so. "What is it?"

"Gar is more insightful than I gave him credit for. He gave some good advice about us."

"Us?"

"Yes. It's similar to my judgment with saving the _Titanic_. It didn't quite feel right to do what we were planning to do. But I realized the error of my thinking. Well, that's kind of like us. I felt it wasn't right for us to be together. But then, after Beast-, Garfield, talked to me, I realized that it didn't matter if it didn't feel right; what was important is that it _is_ right."

"So, you feel it's right for us to be together, then?"

"That's up to you, Victor." She smiled.

Cyborg stared at her. Then he smiled too, leaned in, and kissed her. "Does that feel right?" he said.

"Certainly!" she said, giggling. "Come on, let's go back inside!

They stood up and made their way to their cabin.

"Are you feeling better, friend Raven?" Starfire asked when she and Cyborg returned.

"Very much so." she said. "Beast Boy's apology was sufficient." She smiled at him.

"Swell!" said Robin. "Now, I think we ought to review our plan for tonight how we're going to save the ship. Raven, your advice will be a big help, of course."

"Of course." she said, nodding.

For nearly an hour, they discussed their plan. It was agreed that Raven and Terra would use their powers to move the iceberg. They would stand on the forward part of the ship, looking over the bow. When they sited the iceberg, they would move the obstacle away from the ship to a safe enough distance.

"Why don't you hypnotize the bridge crew, like you did that guy that gave us our cabins?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because the spell doesn't stay in effect if someone is being constantly stimulated." Raven replied. "Besides, if someone walks on the bridge and sees them taking the ship off course, they'll stop them, and that'll break the spell. Besides, we could accidentally have them crash the ship into some other iceberg."

Robin gasped. "I didn't think about that! Raven, it looks like you and Terra may have to stay out there the whole night until morning."

They groaned. "Better brew some coffee." Terra said.

"I know, I'm sorry." he said. "I suggest you two head to bed early tonight." They nodded.

"In the meantime, what do we do?" Cyborg said.

"What time is it?" Robin asked.

"Nearly three o'clock."

"Well, I suppose we can have some fun."

The Titans agreed on such, and left the room, save for Cyborg and Raven. They were staring intently at each other.

"Well, it's just us, huh?" he said.

"Looks that way."

She walked toward him and sat on his lap. Cyborg grinned as she ran her fingers over his chest. "Hard to believe this is just an illusion." she said.

"It uses field energy to make it real." he said.

"Thank you, Mister Science!" she laughed. Then, she unexpectedly kissed him. "You know, for the longest time, I always wanted to free my emotions. Now, I have that chance!"

"And for the longest time, I wanted someone like you. Someone deep, yet still sensitive."

"I never would've thought of myself as sensitive!"

"You never know what a good, long look into the mirror will show you."

"Remember, the only mirror I got is that one on my dresser, and you know what that does!"

"Yes, all too well!" He stared at her, looking into her eyes.

"I remember someone once wrote that the eyes are the windows into the soul. That fits your description very well."

"Thank you, Victor! And it fits you too!"

They stared into each others eyes before they kissed again, deeply and passionately.

The Titans reconvened in their rooms a few hours later. After washing up, they made ready for dinner. Raven decided to take then to the First Class restaurant on 'B' deck.

They enjoyed the tasty dishes, along with enjoyable desserts. Beast Boy endured the music played by the band, which didn't match his tastes. Nevertheless, it was a pleasurable environment, wonderfully decorated and brightly lit

Afterwards, they went back to their cabin, their appetites satisfied.

"Okay, Raven and Terra, you two get some sleep." Robin commanded. "Cyborg, set your alarm okay?"

Cyborg called up the program in his virtual mind. "What time should I set for?" he asked.

"Eleven o'clock ought to give us enough time." said Raven.

Cyborg nodded. "Okay, I'm set. Good night and good luck you two!"

The two girls went into their room. The boys and Starfire stayed in Robin's room.

"I think I ought to recharge, just to be at full power." Cyborg said.

He plugged in his wires and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy produced a deck of cards.

"Hey you two, interested in a card game?" he said.

"Where'd you get those?" Robin asked.

"Raven got them for me as a gift." he replied. "Guess I had quite the influence on her, huh?"

Robin sighed. "Okay, what game do you have in mind?"

He glanced at Starfire. "Strip poker?" he laughed.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said angrily.

"I'm kidding! What do you know?"

"Um, blackjack?"

"Too much math!"

"Go fish?"

"Too boring!"

"Spades?"

"Cool, I love that game!"

Agreeing on it, the three Titans played the card game well into the night. Robin found himself playing tutor to Starfire in playing the game. After a half dozen hands, she more or less had the hang of it, eventually winning a couple of hands.

A quarter past ten o'clock, Robin yawned.

"I'm beat, you guys. Let's get some rest."

Agreeing with him, his fellow Titans each took a bed, sleeping with the lights left on.

At eleven o'clock, Cyborg woke up to a beeping noise, which awoke the others in the room.

"Cyborg, cut that out!" Beast Boy said.

"It's my alarm, you dummy." he snapped, accessing the command to turn off the alarm.

He stretched and realized fully what was about to happen. He left for the girls' room and knocked on the door.

Inside, Raven stirred slowly. She and Terra got to bed quickly by use of meditation, and were able to fall asleep quickly. Raven knew she had to be sleeping soundly, as it took her unusually long to wake up.

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the door.

"It's time Raven." Cyborg told her.

She blinked in surprise, and then fully realized what he told her.

"I see. Well, thanks. Terra and I will take it from here."

He nodded. "Good luck. To both of you." he said.

She nodded and quickly kissed him hard on the mouth. He smiled at her before returning to his room. Raven sighed as she turned on the lights.

"Terra, wake up."

The geomancer did not stir, but kept snoring, loudly. Taking advantage of the situation, she crept next to her bed. She took a deep breath and yelled "Wake up!"

Terra got up with a start and fell out of the bed! She sat on the floor, panting. Raven was laughing.

"Finally, I got you back!" she said.

Terra shook her head. "Guess I was asking for it, wasn't I?" she said.

Raven nodded at her, smiling. "Come on, let's go. The time has come."

Terra stood up, straightening her dress. "Ready when you are." The two girls left the room, feeling dreadful anticipation of what laid ahead.

Raven led Terra to the Promenade Deck, then forward on the starboard side to an area beneath the starboard bridge wing. They looked over the banister. They could see the forecastle deck dimly lit by the ship's lights. The sea was pitch black, and so smooth they could see the reflections of the numerous stars in the sky.

Raven had little doubt in her mind that she and Terra would be able to see the iceberg in time. They had been staring at the sea for little over five minutes when Terra caught herself falling asleep. 'Damn!' she thought. 'I'm no good like this.' She decided to talk to Raven.

"Raven?" she asked.

"What?" she dead-panned, being tired as Terra.

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all, as long as you keep your eyes open and out to sea."

"No problem. Anyway, I was thinking about something."

"What is it?"

The geomancer sighed deeply. "The day you all voted on whether to take me back or not. I imagine you voted no?"

"Why are you bringing that up now?" the mystic asked, slightly irritated.

"Because I have long had a feeling you don't like me being back with you."

"What gave you _that_ impression?"

"I'm not stupid, Raven. I can tell when someone doesn't appreciate me. I've dealt with it before."

Raven heaved a sigh. "Well, you're right. I didn't want you back. I was afraid you'd betray us again or something. Or you might cause Beast Boy more heartbreak."

Terra blinked in surprise. "You care about Beast Boy?"

"I care about _all_ my friends."

"So, you two didn't have a...you know, _thing_ going on between you?"

Raven shook her head.

"Well, _that's_ a relief!" Terra said.

Raven glanced at her, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked the geomancer.

"Just the fact you were worried about a nonexistent crush!" replied the mystic.

Terra smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you know me. Screwy in the head."

Raven stared at her, sympathetically. "You're not screwed up. You just need proper guidance."

Terra nodded. "I suppose you can be the one to provide it?"

"Well, I helped you with that nightmare, didn't I?"

"Yeah, that's a start. I wonder what else you have in mind."

"Let's worry about that later. It's pointless to worry now."

Terra agreed. "So," she said after a pause. "Do you think you'll ever trust me again?"

Raven glanced at her, and then considered her answer. "Right now, I have a bit of trust in you. If we get out of this alive, and depending on how you help, I think you'll gain my trust."

Terra nodded. "I'll do my best. And I swear, I'll never betray you're friendship again!"

Raven nodded. She could only hope that what the geomancer said was true.

The two girls stared at the blank, black sea in silence. Terra was trying to think of something else to talk about, but her mind felt like it was in a fog.

Suddenly, she thought she saw something against the stars, directly ahead. It was a shape of some kind, but she was unsure what it was at first. Then, she realized what it was in a flash!

"Raven! There it is! The iceberg!"

She pointed to it. Raven squinted to see it, seeing the dim outline faintly illuminated by the ship's lights. At the same time, she heard what sounded like a bell ringing three times.

"This is it!" she said with conviction. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her black energy enveloped the iceberg and she strained herself to move it. Terra concentrated her powers on the ice, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" she exclaimed. "I can't control it Raven! It's all up to you!"

Raven gritted her teeth in frustration. 'Shit!' she thought. 'This is going to be harder than I thought!'

Lifting Titans Tower had been hard enough in itself, but now she was trying to move a million ton mass of ice through the water. What more, was the forward motion of the ship didn't help.

"Come on!" Terra said. "You can do it! Come on!"

The iceberg moved slowly, seemingly clearing the bow. "Yes! We're going to make it!" she exclaimed.

Raven felt jubilant as well, but knew she had to move it further. Suddenly, she was distracted by a sudden shock that trembled throughout the ship.

"No!" she yelled, loosing concentration.

The ship had been moving too fast and the iceberg did not move enough out of the way. The _Titanic_ hit the ice at a glancing blow, her starboard side exposed to damage. As it rubbed against the ship, pieces of ice broke off underwater. They were caught between the ice and the ship's hull. The force of pressure was enough to crack open the inch-thick steel plates, letting in the sea.

The girls watched as the iceberg passed the forward well deck, spilling a half ton of ice on the forward well-deck as it went by. The trembling stopped shortly after the iceberg passed the bridge wing.

The girls stared at the thing in awe as it fell astern.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." Raven kept saying over and over.

She failed! She failed not only her friends, but also the people on board the _Titanic_. She felt sick as another thought came to mind; at least history would now proceed as it was meant to be.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Desperation

**Chapter Twelve: Desperation**

Raven and Terra stood on the deck in disbelief. The mystic felt sick to her stomach now. All the dread she had felt the other day had now come back to haunt her. The feeling was a physical sensation.

"We hit it." she muttered. "I let us hit it."

Terra stared sympathetically at her. "No." she said. "_It_ hit us."

Raven regarded her. "Either way, the ship is still doomed. And it's because I didn't do a good enough job." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Terra held her by the shoulders. "You gave as good as you got. Come on, let's get the others."

Nodding, the two girls went inside.

They took the staircase down to 'C' deck and entered the corridor. While there, Raven hesitated.

"Hold on, Terra." she said. "I'm gonna be sick."

Holding her hand over her mouth, she made for the lavatory, with Terra not far behind. She ran to the nearest toilet, doubled over and vomited into it.

Terra winced as Raven upchucked most of her dinner. The smell reached her nostrils and she also felt ill. She took the stall next to Raven's and also vomited.

When they felt relived, they flushed their mess down and went to the sinks and washed out their mouths of bile.

"Feeling better?" Terra asked.

"Yes." Raven replied. "How about you?"

"Sort of. Come on, let's go."

They left the restroom.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire waited. Having nothing to do, the boys dozed off to sleep once more. Starfire, however, was unable to go back to sleep, as she was a light sleeper.

She knew so much rested on her friend's efforts tonight. The anticipation of it all kept her awake. She glanced at Robin.

Starfire found herself staring at the Boy Wonder intently. The feelings of love and tenderness for him flooded her mind. A variety of desires and images ran about her head. Most prominent was a desire to simply embrace him, to hold him close to her, and to keep him away from all dangers and competitors that would want to take him from her.

Her musings were interrupted when Terra and Raven entered the room.

"What happened?" Starfire asked them. She then noticed how dismayed they looked.

Ignoring her question, they went to the sink, took a couple of glasses and filled them with water for a drink. They both sighed as they washed away the raw feeling in their throats.

"Please friends," Starfire said. "Tell me what has happened." The boys then woke up.

"Terra? Raven?" Robin said. "Why are two here?"

The two girls looked at their friends. They had tears in their eyes. "We failed." Raven muttered.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"The iceberg hit us." Terra replied. "The ship is damaged and will sink."

The others were in shock. "No!" Robin exclaimed as he got up. "It can't be!"

"It is." Raven said to him. "History repeated itself. The _Titanic_ will sink."

She sat down wearily. Robin did the same, shaking his head.

'How could we let this happen?' he thought. 'We should've thought of some other plans, just in case this didn't work. We should've planned better.'

Beast Boy suddenly snapped his fingers. "Wait! Can't we plug up the hole?"

"How?" asked Robin, with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"Can't we get something to patch up the damage?"

Cyborg shook his head. "We don't have any metal with us to spare, and even if we did, I don't have underwater welding equipment."

"Oh." the changeling said. Then, he brightened up again. "What about you, Star? You can take the cold, can't you? You can use your powers, right?"

She shook her head. "My resistance to the cold only works in the vacuum of space. When I am in atmosphere, then my body does not work to protect itself in such ways. I feel cold as you do."

"Oh." Beast Boy let out a sigh of dismay. Robin, however, had other ideas.

"Raven could you use your powers to empty out the water?" he asked.

"Not with the damage we have." she said. "Nor at the rate at which it's coming in. It's like a fire hose."

"How do you know?" Terra asked.

"I read about it." she replied.

Robin sighed. Another idea came to his mind. "Raven, could we get off in the lifeboats?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, if most follow the standard practice, they'll only let off women and children first. And the cutoff for children is about, oh, thirteen I think."

Robin nodded. "I see." He stood up. "Raven, you and the girls leave on the boats. The rest of us will have to stick it out here."

Starfire's eyes were wide with horror. "No! I will not leave you, Robin!" She got up and embraced him.

"It's the only way, Star!" he replied.

Terra stood next to Beast Boy. "I'm not leaving without Garfield!" she exclaimed.

"Terra, you got to go!" he told her. "I'll be fine!"

She held his hand. "Where you go, I go!"

Raven stood next to Cyborg. "And I'm not leaving without my friends! _All_ of them!"

Robin stared at her. "I don't suppose I can do anything to change your minds, huh?" he asked.

"No!" the girls all exclaimed.

Beast Boy sat down. "That's it, then." he muttered. "We're dead."

Terra glared at him, then at the others. "I've been dead before." she said. "Come on, we just can't give up!"

"Terra, it's over." Raven said. "Even if we don't drown on the ship, we won't survive in the cold water for too long."

"I don't care!" the geomancer exclaimed. "There has to be something we can do to save the people!"

She snapped her fingers. "Of course! That's it!"

"What's it?" Beast Boy asked.

"We've all been concentrating on saving the ship! What we need to do is save the people!"

Raven's expression brightened. "You're right! It's the people that need help now, not the ship!"

Robin stood up. "Brilliant, you two!" he said. "What can we do?"

Terra was at a loss, but Raven already was forming a plan. "Well, most of the people died from the cold. So, we need a way for them to be away from the cold. Something to lay on that's out of the water, like a raft. But what?"

Beast Boy pondered an answer. Then, he had an inspiration. "Knock on wood." he said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"It's a phrase for good luck." he said. "Anyway, if we had bid pieces of wood, they could float on those, could they?"

"Yes." said Cyborg. "But what?"

The changeling looked around. "What about the doors?"

Raven clapped her hand together! "Beast Boy, you're brilliant!" she exclaimed. "If we take off the doors and throw them overboard, then people will have a chance!"

Terra hugged the changeling as he beamed with pride, but then let him go. "But won't others notice what we're doing and wonder why we're doing it?"

"That's true." said Robin. "We must be subtle."

Cyborg snapped his fingers. "Hell, we can just leave them in the corridors!"

"What the hell good is that going to do?" Beast Boy asked him.

"The _Titanic_ broke in two when it sunk. So, if we just leave the doors in the corridors, then when the ship breaks, they'll all pop right out!"

Raven hugged him. "Great idea, Cy! I guess we got a plan!"

The Titans were smiling now, until Raven thought of another issue. "I just realized something. Most of the people that died were the poor, the third class. They were locked below until the last minute."

"So what do we do about that?" Terra asked.

"We can lead them to safety, I suppose." Raven replied.

"Good idea, friend Raven!" Starfire said.

"Alright team, we've got a purpose now!" Robin said. "For this to work, though, I think we need to split up."

"Agreed." Cyborg said. "Who goes where?"

"Terra, Raven, and I will get the third class." he replied. "You, Beast Boy and Star can work on ripping off as many doors as you can. Try not to get caught."

"It shall be done, friend Robin!" Starfire said.

"Good. Now Raven, you'll have to lead us to the third class as well as finding a quick way out, okay?"

"I'll do my best." the mystic replied.

"I'm counting on it." He joined his team mates. "I'm counting on the rest of you to do your best as well."

"You'll get it!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. Cyborg and Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Good." Robin said. "Cyborg, what time is it?"

He checked his internal clock. "Geez, it's almost midnight! And if I remember right, the ship only has until two-thirty!"

"Two-twenty." Raven corrected.

"In any case," Cyborg began. "We better get moving!"

"One more thing!" Raven said, retrieving some odd looking vests with her powers. "Put these on. They'll help you float."

They put on the lifebelts (as they were called) with little difficulty. Robin noted how odd they all looked now. 'Never mind that.' he thought.

"Okay team, we've got a job to do." he said. "Let's make this one mission for the history books." They all nodded at him.

"Titans, go!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Maze

**Chapter Thirteen: The Maze**

Raven took the lead in her group, taking the group aft and below. She realized her knowledge of the _Titanic's _layout was diminishing rapidly. The influence she had felt was now all but gone. She was able to find the way down to Scotland Road, a long corridor on 'E' deck. But once there, she was uncertain where to go and paused in her walk (it was nearly impossible to run, as the ship was already angled downward to the bow, and posed a trip hazard to the Titans). She stared down the corridor.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked her.

"I...I'm not sure where to go." she said.

Terra scoffed. "Great! We're lost!"

Raven glared at her. "Shut up! I can find a way."

Robin glared at the two girls, hoping they weren't about to fight.

"What can you do?" he asked.

Raven hovered and crossed her legs.

"I'll scout ahead. All I have to do is...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Her soul-self left her body in search of a path. She searched past dozens of doors before coming upon what seemed the right one. From there, she continued to see if it was the right direction. To her relief, it was! She quickly returned to her body.

"Okay, I think I found a quick way to the passengers!" she said.

"Then let's go, we haven't got much time!" Robin said.

They walked briskly down (or rather, _up_ the corridor) to the proper door. Raven led them through, rehearsing in her mind how to convince the passengers to follow her.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were already well into their task of removing the doors. For Cyborg and Starfire, it was easy as they were naturally endowed with strength. But Beast Boy had to take some form of animal; he decided on a gorilla. He felt somewhat liberated now, having not used his animal powers in days. Plus, it relived some stress.

"Okay, next deck!" Cyborg said when they finished their task. He didn't bother to check the time. He led his team through the corridor, making for the staircase. Just before exiting, Beast Boy stopped.

"Wait a minute! Star, do you remember any wooden doors being in the ladies room?" he asked.

Starfire thought for a moment. "I believe there is. Why?"

The changeling was about to enter, but Cyborg stopped him. "I don't think so, you pervert! Star, check it out."

She did so, while Beast Boy muttered insults under his breath. Moments later, Starfire emerged with a number of doors under each arm. She dropped them on the deck.

"Should I do the same for the male restroom?" she asked.

"Now who's being a pervert?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"No time, Star." he said, ignoring Beast Boy. "Let's go!"

They went to the staircase and descended to 'D' deck, and immediately began attacking the doors.

"This is going to be smooth sailing!" Cyborg commented when nearly half of the doors were removed.

He was about to rip another off when he spotted two figures approached.

"Hey there, what do you think you're doing?" one of them said.

Cyborg certainly wasn't in the mood for confrontation.

"Cheese it, it's the heat!" he yelled. It was a phrase he picked up from some old detective movies which he sometimes watched with Robin.

They ran across to the other side where they had already ripped off the doors. To Cyborg's relief, Beast Boy had already resumed human form. Looking back, he saw the two crewman giving chase.

"The staircase, get to the staircase!" he yelled.

They crashed through the door leading to it. "Down, go down!" he said.

They bolted down the stairs, turned left and made for the bow. At the end of the corridor, they could see no obvious exit.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stand aside!" Starfire said. She charged a starbolt and flung it at the wall.

She went to the hole and widened it, allowing her friend's passage.

"How was that?" she asked, proudly.

"Don't do that again." Cyborg said. "We don't need to mess this ship up more than it will be."

Starfire sighed in dismay.

"Um, Cy?" said Beast Boy. "Where are we?"

The half-robot looked around. "I'm sure there's a way out over here somewhere. Come on."

They began searching for any type of exit, but to no avail.

"Shit!" yelled Cyborg, who in frustration tore a hole in a bulkhead. To his surprise, there was a spiral staircase on the other side!

"This way!" he said, going down.

"Cyborg, I thought we did not wish to damage the ship more than it would be." said Starfire.

"I know." he replied. "We all make mistakes. I'll control my temper better."

They looked around, but saw no exits, so they continued further down the stairs, Beast Boy leading the way. He had gone down three or four steps when he froze in terror.

"Not this way!" he yelled.

From his vantage point, he saw water, rapidly rising!

"Oh shit!" Cyborg said. "Star, I have to break my promise again!"

He tore into the bulkhead behind them. The three Titans dashed through the hole as the water now crept up through the staircase. Another bulkhead was in the way, which Starfire dispatched immediately with several starbolts.

"Damn it!" Cyborg said. "We're going to end up causing more damage than the damn iceberg did!"

With the Tamaranean in the lead, the Titans fled from the rising water, unaware that it was already making its way in the deck above them.

Meanwhile, further aft, Raven continued their struggle through the ship, which now seemed more like a giant maze.

"Where in the hell are you taking us?" Terra asked.

They were heading up a flight of stairs, which confused the geomancer. 'First we go down, now we go up!' she thought.

"Don't worry Terra," Raven said. "I'm taking us in the right direction."

They eventually arrived in the Third Class General Room; essentially a big lounge for the poorer people of the _Titanic's _passengers. The room was considerable crowded, passengers occasionally bumping against one another.

"Well guys," Raven said. "Here we go."

The three Titans made their way through the crowded room to a table, which Raven stood on.

"Ahem!" she said, loudly. "May I have everyone's attention?"

At first, only a few people had noticed her, perplexed as to why a first class girl was in the room. Robin joined her.

"Everyone, please! May we have your attention?" His voice was commanding, and in a few seconds, everyone stared at them.

"Thank you!" he said. "Now, as some of you may know, the ship is in danger."

A murmur of discourse crept through the crowd.

"Quiet please!" Robin snapped. "My friend and I here are here to help you! We will lead you through the ship to a quick path to the lifeboats!"

The crowd stirred again. "Why are you willing to help us?" one man asked.

"And what will you do that the crew won't?" said another.

"The crew is under orders to keep you locked in!" Raven said. "But we're going to help you out! Our intentions are honest! We only want to help!"

The passengers discussed it. "Are you certain you can help us?" a woman asked.

"Yes!" Robin said. "All you have to do is trust us and follow! We will lead you to the boats!"

Terra joined them. "It's like this folks," she said. "If you want to live, then follow us! If you stay here, you will die!"

The discourse in the crowd grew louder. "Nice tact, Terra." Raven said. The geomancer shrugged.

"All right, we'll follow!" someone said.

Raven smiled. "Very good! Follow us!"

She made way for the staircase they had come to and began leading the passengers out. But when she came to the landing on 'D' deck, the gates were locked shut! A pair of crewman stood guard.

"What the hell is this?" Raven yelled.

"You'll all be told when to go up!" one of the crewman said.

"This is bullshit!" Terra yelled, and began banging on the gates.

"Get back! Get back you fools!" the crewman yelled.

"Push against the gate!" Raven yelled.

The crowd helped. Discreetly using her powers, Raven dislodged the gate from its hinges. The crewmen were now terrified and ran for their lives. Raven led the crowd of passengers down the stairs.

"Robin, Terra, make sure we don't have stragglers!" she said to them, taking the lead.

Nodding, the two Titans stood aside, guiding the passengers down the stairs. Over a hundred passengers had gone down the stairs before the two Titans followed.

"Looks like it's smooth sailing from here!" Terra said.

They went down the stairs to 'E' deck and made their way forward, eventually coming to another flight of stairs, which they took up to 'C' Deck. Then, they went forward again.

"What a maze!" Terra commented.

"Stop there!" said a voice as the two Titans were about to go through a door.

They turned to face no less than five crewmen!

"We heard of a group of escaped steerage passengers!" another had said. "If you don't mind, we'll put them back were they belong!"

The two Titans stood their ground. "You'll have to get through us!" Robin said.

The crewman laughed. "Sorry kiddies, but we have a job to do! We've no time for games!" They approached them.

"Go!" Robin yelled, charging at their assailants.

Surprised, the crewmen attacked ferociously. Terra managed to dodge their blows and landed a few of her own. One, however, tackled her from behind!

"I got you, dearie!" he hissed.

She hit him with the back of her head, causing him to let go. She then backhanded him in the groin, causing him to fall on the floor. She viscously attacked at the other crewmen, using flying kicks and well placed punches. Robin used similar styles, but with more finesse.

After a minute or so, the crewmen were incapacitated, moaning in pain. They simply limped away as fast as they could. The two Titans stood for a moment, catching their breath.

"How was I?" Terra asked.

"Nice." Robin replied. "But don't you think you fought a little dirty, hitting that guy in his area?"

She snickered, grinning at him. "I didn't really have a choice. Think you can help me perfect that move?"

Robin blushed. "Um, I don't think Starfire would like that. You can use Beast Boy all you want for practice, though."

Now she blushed and laughed. They proceeded through the door.

"Um, where's our group?" Terra asked.

"I have no idea." Robin replied. "They can't be far."

They continued to the bow, walking past the staircase Raven had taken earlier. As they walked, Robin noticed how much more the ship was down to the bow. It felt as if he was walking down a ramp. A chill went up his spine, as he began to wonder if they were running out of time.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Out of Time

**Chapter Fourteen: Out of Time**

Cyborg searched frantically for an escape. Water was pouring in _down_ the staircases around them. The icy coldness didn't help matters much either.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" Beast Boy screamed.

"If the water is flowing _down_, then perhaps we should go down too, yes?" said Starfire.

"I don't think so." Cyborg said. "We'll have to try further back."

The three Titans braved the pouring water making their way aft.

"What if Star punches our way up and out?" Beast Boy asked.

"No!" Cyborg snapped back. "Who knows what that could do to the ship? It could make matters worse!"

After a few minutes of running, they escaped the water.

"Now where do we go?" Beast Boy asked. They looked around, noticing a stairwell.

"There!" Cyborg said.

"But it goes down!" Beast Boy protested.

"I don't care! Let's go!" Cyborg made for the stairway.

They hurried aft on catwalks that took them past coal bunkers. Cyborg operated the individual watertight door controls for each they encountered.

At last, they came to the Reciprocating Engine Room. It was more or less silent, save for the hum of distant machinery and the engineers on the lower levels.

"Where to?" Beast Boy whispered. Cyborg searched for an exit.

"There!" he said, pointing to the entrance to the Turbine Engine Room.

They quickly made for the door, heading for the lower level.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a crewman yelled.

"Sorry, wrong turn!" Beast Boy said.

Panicked, Starfire grappled the base of the door and forced it up.

"Let us make the haste!" she yelled.

The Titans ran through, leaving behind the dumbfounded crewman.

"There's our way out!" Cyborg said, pointing to a stairwell.

They made their way to it, running up and out, making several turns as they did so. Cyborg decided to check his clock. It was one-forty. 'We're running out of time!' he thought.

Raven had led her group of passengers to the Boat Deck through the after First Class Staircase. She guided the passengers out the door, where they mixed with the other passengers already on deck.

At the end of the group, a man and his family stopped to face her. She recognized him as the man who rallied the passengers to follow her. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Roth. Rachel Roth." she said.

"Thank you, Miss Roth. You and your friends have kind hearts."

His wife nodded in agreement. "Thank you for saving our family. God bless you!"

She embraced her. Raven returned the embrace. She looked at the child they had with them; a young girl perhaps four years old. She knelt down to her.

"Listen to your parents, and take care of them, okay?" she said, smiling.

The girl smiled back and hugged her. When she let go, Raven left the family, looking for Robin and Terra. She didn't see them.

"Tim? Terra?" she said. She went inside to search for them. They were nowhere to be seen. Raven felt a feeling of dread creeping upon her. 'Okay, where the hell did they go?' she thought. She began to search the corridors of 'B' Deck.

"Can't leave these guys along for a second!" she said aloud in frustration.

She decided to begin her search at 'D' deck, as she that was the first change they made in switching staircases. She made her way aft to the Second Class staircase. From there, she made her way forward on 'D' Deck.

"Do you have any clue where we are at?" Terra asked Robin.

"Not really." he replied. "All I know is we got to get the hell out of here!"

They were on 'C' Deck, amongst the corridors where the cabins were. They went past the Grand Staircase. In the corridors forward of the staircase, they noticed the doors lying on the deck.

"I guess this is Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy's handiwork." he said. "Let's try to find them."

They went back to the staircase and went down to 'D' Deck, walking forward to the cabins. They saw more doors laying on the deck, though fewer in numbers.

"I wonder if they were interrupted." Terra said.

"Let's look elsewhere." Robin suggested, making his way aft.

They searched the Reception Room and the Dining Room.

"So much for this place." Terra said.

"Keep going." Robin snapped.

They went through a room with ovens and shelves and then the pantry.

"This is ridiculous!" Terra said. "Not only do we have to find Raven, but the other three Titans as well!" She sat down, rubbing her temples. "I got a headache from all this." she muttered. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you." Robin said. "With all that we've been through over the past year, we can handle this."

Terra glared at him. "Easy for you to say. I wasn't there."

Robin sighed. "In that case, you just have to trust the ones that do have experience."

She smiled at him. "Alright. Lead the way!" She stood up.

Robin smiled at her and was about to go through the door, when it seemingly opened on its own and smacked him in the face! "Ow!" he yelped, falling on the floor. "Now I got a headache!"

Terra knelt beside him. She looked at Robin's _assailant_; it was Raven!

"Oops! Sorry Robin!" said the mystic.

She also knelt next to him. The two girls helped him to his feet. 'Beast Boy would be in heaven if this was happening to him.' thought Robin.

The girls helped him to the dining saloon, were he sat down. Raven looked at his face; he had a large bruise on his forehead and his nose was bleeding.

"Hang on Robin, I can help." she said. She used her healing powers on his wounds.

The bleeding stopped and the bruise went away. Robin still had residual pain, but it was manageable.

"Okay guys," he said. "Let's see if we can find Cyborg and his team."

He was able to walk on his own. "I say we finish searching this deck." Raven suggested, heading aft.

Cyborg managed to find his way to the 'D' Deck landing of the stairs, with Starfire and Beast Boy not far behind him.

"Why don't we give the stairs a break and go forward?" the changeling said.

Cyborg nodded. His knee joints were feeling strained.

After a few minutes rest, the three Titans made their way forward. Cyborg was about to enter the Second Class Dining Saloon when he hit something with the doors.

"Uh oh!" he said as he peaked through the door. It was Raven! She was on the deck, nursing the blow to her head.

"Guess we've all had headaches now, huh Robin?" Terra said, laughing.

"Terra!" Beast Boy cried, hugging her, while Starfire rushed to hug Robin. Cyborg helped Raven to her feet.

"Um, sorry?" he said, walking her to a table.

"No problem." she said, healing her bruises with her powers. "By the way, what time is it?"

Cyborg checked his clock and gasped. "It's two oh-five!" the half-robot said. "We don't have much time!"

Robin stood up. "Where's the quickest way out?" he asked.

Raven looked around in panic. "The Grand Staircase! Let's go there!"

They ran through various doors, unknowingly running past a stairwell on their way forward.

When the Titans arrived at the 'D' Deck landing, they saw the base of the stairwell was surrounded in water.

"Any other great ideas?" said Beast Boy. "Keep going!" yelled Raven. She ran up the stairs, the others following close behind, while the water continued to rise at an alarming rate.

When they reached the Boat Deck, the final plunge had begun. The Titans nearly lost their footing as the _Titanic_ lurched forward. They saw the bow was already underwater and that the bridge was even with the crow's nest on the forward mast.

"Head for the stern!" Raven yelled, leading the way. They intermixed with the swarm of passengers left on board, all scrambling for the stern. On the way, they heard a crashing sound.

"Look!" yelled Starfire.

The dome of the Grand Staircase shattered as the five story structure broke away from its mountings. What more, is that the afterstays for the first funnel were severed. The funnel began to topple over. Raven held up her hands and used her powers to stop the fall, giving swimmers in the water a change to get out of the way.

"Way to go, Raven!" Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, the mystic lost her footing and fell on her rear. She lost her concentration and the funnel toppled over on the starboard side.

"Damn!" she said, getting up.

"You did well." Robin told her. "Let's go!"

She stood up, and the Titans made their way further toward the stern.

"The mast! Get to the mast!" Cyborg said.

They scrambled over the railing, making their way to aft mast. There, they clung to it as the stern rose higher and higher.

"Now what do we do?" Beast Boy cried.

Cyborg checked his clock. "Two seventeen." he muttered.

Suddenly, the lights went out, leaving the ship in absolute darkness! Following the power outage, a loud, dreadful noise of tearing metal filled the night air. The Titans shielded their ears against the deafening noise. Beast Boy noticed small showers of sparks from the tearing metal. The stern fell faster and faster, violently smacking the water. The Titans fell onto the railing, but were mostly uninjured.

"Holy shit!" said Starfire. Robin stared at her. "Is that not the correct phrase?" she asked. He nodded.

The bow had now disappeared, leaving the stern section bobbing on the water. Amidst the wreckage of tangled machinery, the door that Starfire had jammed open earlier allowed water to gush in, flooding it rapidly. What more, the fireplace in one of the smoking rooms had spilled its coals during the breakaway; now, what was left of the _Titanic_ was sinking _and_ burning.

Beast Boy was able to catch the smell of the burning room.

"Is someone holding a cook out on board? I smell fire." His question was left unanswered as the stern rolled over on its port side and corkscrewed "nose down".

The stern bobbed slightly as it stood vertically, spinning slowly on its axis. The Titans, along with the hundreds of other passengers along with them, hung on for dear life. 'Least my fire's out.' Beast Boy thought, no longer detecting the smell of burning. Then, the stern slowly sank down, like a giant elevator.

"Okay, Titans, get ready to drop in the water!" Robin said.

Raven found herself loosing her grip on the railing.

"Oh shit!" she said, a feeling of fatigue overcoming her.

"Hand on just a little longer, Raven!" Terra said.

The mystic gritted her teeth as she strained to hang on. The stern swayed as it sank faster, finally causing Raven to loose her grip.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled as she fell into the water. She disappeared from view with a splash.

"Hang on!" Robin yelled.

A few seconds later, the mast was about to go under water. The Titans let go and swam away from the sinking remains of the ship. Robin did a backstroke, watching the silhouette of the _Titanic_ against the stars.

He watched it until it vanished, disappearing with a slight "gulp" sound. There were a few muffled thuds as air pockets in the submerged stern ruptured. Then, the sound of over a thousand, struggling and screaming people filled the night air, leaving him in shock.

"My god!" he muttered. "My god..."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Survival

**Chapter Fifteen: Survival**

Raven was in pain, unbearable pain. She landed on her back when she hit the water. At the height she fell from, the water was like concrete. Her back stung and felt cramped, her legs tingled and were sore. She could scarcely move her arms. As if the pain from her fall wasn't enough, she also was tortured by the twenty-eight degree water.

Raven knew that she had mere minutes of survival time before hypothermia would set in full force and kill her. However, she also had to contend with the crowds of people in the water with her, which clutched at anything that floated, including other people.

Raven first looked around, trying to find the other Titans, when she was pushed under water! Someone had grabbed her, forcing her head below the surface. The cold water stung her face, numbing it. Her struggles did no good. What more, she felt rage inside her, building.

'Don't you dare!' she thought. But it was no good; her rage consumed her, and her powers flung her assailant off her several yards.

She broke the surface, gasping for air. She calmed down, feeling guilty for what she did. Then she realized she could perhaps use her powers. In the darkness, she could probably fly over the crowd without being noticed. But when she tried, she lacked the concentration of force; she was still in too much pain. She decided to use her powers to simply move in the water. Then, she realized she had no idea what direction she faced! Sighing, she picked a direction and "swam" away, unknowingly in the opposite direction of the other Titans.

The Titans were struggling merely with the cold and other people, but it made things no less difficult for them. The icy water left them out of breath. The struggles of the people around them splashed water in their faces, stinging their eyes.

"Raven!" Cyborg cried out. "Raven, where are you?"

His calls were interrupted by something that emerged from the deep; it was a door!

"The doors! They're coming up!" he said.

Indeed, dozens of doors emerged from the water, providing hope for the passengers. They crowded on them, submerging them partially, defeating their purpose. The Titans somehow managed to find two doors for themselves; Starfire and Robin got on one, Terra and Beast Boy the other.

Cyborg had no luck just yet, but it mattered little to him. He had little real flesh, and so his internal heaters could keep him alive. For how long was another matter altogether. He stayed by Beast Boy and Terra.

"Hey, how are you floating?" Terra asked the bionic hero.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You're mostly metal, right? So how can you float?"

"I have these devices that use a kind of hydro-magnetic field around me, so that I can float. It also let's me be used as a floatation device."

He noticed he was shivering violently, as was Terra. In fact, all of the Titans were shivering uncontrollably. Then, there was a large splash. Something else emerged from the water. Cyborg made for it, finding it was a rather large piece of wood. He had no idea what it used to be, only that it was big enough to support him. He climbed on top of it.

Other passengers swam toward them. He noticed a young woman close by and helped her onto his makeshift raft.

"It's okay! You're safe now!" he said.

She clutched him, speaking words of thanks in a language he didn't understand. He supposed she must have been one of the third class.

One approached Robin and Starfire, holding something.

"Please!" cried a frantic woman. "Take my baby! Save him!"

Starfire held the crying infant close to her. She muttered comforting words in her own language. Robin held the mother's hand.

"You'll be fine, you're with friends now." he told her.

A few other passengers gathered, merely holding on to the doors the Titans floated on. Terra and Beast Boy tried to give words of solace and comfort to those in the water. Most of them cried, some said prayers. It was enough to make Beast Boy cry.

Raven found herself loosing conciseness as she continued her trek through the freezing waters. It would not be long before her heart would slow down to a few beats per minute. She felt that death was upon her, yet she refused to give up.

Her efforts were rewarded when she noticed a shape in the water, where other people had gathered. She quickly made for it. It turned out to be an overturned lifeboat, one of the collapsibles. A group of men stood precariously on its keel.

She approached the boat with caution, taking care not to capsize it.

"Help me!" she blurted out, her voice hoarse and weak from the cold. She was as the side of the boat and ceased using her powers. She felt a strange calm about her. Then, a pair of strong hands helped her onto the keel.

"You're alright now, miss." someone said.

She could not reply. Her rescuers helped steady her, as her legs felt numb and heavy. A few minutes later, someone in the crowd suggested a prayer be said. A quick poll was taken as to what religion the people were. Raven's mind was still too fogged to give a response.

The crowd agreed on saying 'The Lord's Prayer'. During the first few verses of the prayer, Raven said nothing. Then, on the fourth verse, she joined the crowd, crying uncontrollably as she did so.

Cyborg lost all track of time. He didn't bother with checking his internal clock, being too depressed and cold to care. What he _was_ aware of, was that his power cell was down to about forty percent. He knew his heaters were using a good deal of his energy. He had to conserve it. He looked around, as if seeing things clearly for the first time. He realized that the terrible screaming had stopped. Now, there was only silence.

He looked at the woman next to him. He checked her life signs; there was none! She was dead! He was shocked, and without thinking pushed the woman's body into the water. He started to cry, thinking of Raven. He regretted he didn't have as much time with her in their new found relationship as he would've liked. He noticed Terra and Beast Boy, lying together.

"Terra! Garfield! You awake?"

The two of them stirred. "Yeah, we're okay." the geomancer said.

"Good." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy looked around and saw the dead, floating bodies around him.

"This is too creepy." he muttered. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Terra?" he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What's death like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What was it like when you died?"

"I don't know. That was so long ago, and it happened so fast." She sighed. "I remember a flash of light and being cold and warm at the same time. After that, I woke up in Titans Tower." She glared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling that I'm going to die."

"No, you're not! You're not going to die, not while I'm here!"

"I just have to accept it! Things change and this is how it's going to change for me!"

"Now you listen to me, young man! You will not die! You will get through this, with me! I'm always going to be here with you, do you understand?"

"What difference will it make? You should just let me go, let me die. I'm beat."

Terra smacked him across the face a few times.

"Now listen to me!" she yelled, in tears. "You're not going to die, because I won't let you die! You will stay alive because I say so! I love you too damn much to let you go! Understand? I love you!"

She hugged him as best she could.

"I'm sorry, Terra." Beast Boy said, returning her embrace. "I just...there's so much death around us. Believe me, I'd rather fight the Brotherhood of Evil than be here!"

She smiled at him. "But I do have good news." he added.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" he said.

Terra punched him in the arm, giggling. Then, they fell silent, knowing this was not a time for jokes. They simply held each other's hands.

Robin and Starfire also were scarcely awake, their minds numbed by the cold. Despite the chill, Starfire had an inner reserve of strength that kept her more or less awake and aware of all that was happening.

She turned her attention to the baby she held with her arm. Something didn't seem right. She listened for breathing. There was none!

"No!" she cried, tears immediately flowing down her face.

"What is it?" Robin asked. She held the frozen infant to him. He realized what had happened and cried too.

"What should I do?" she said.

Robin looked in front of him and saw the child's mother in front of him. He took the baby from Starfire and placed it in the mother's dead arms.

"They should be together." he said.

He then held her close to him. Through her tears, Starfire looked at the sky. She saw numerous meteors streaking the sky. Robin noticed it too.

"I remember hearing once that every time a meteor crosses the sky, a soul returns to heaven." he said.

"I heard a similar story on Tamaran." she replied.

They watched the display together, as hundreds of meteors swarmed the sky.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Dawn of Ice

**Chapter Sixteen: Dawn of Ice **

The survivors on the capsized collapsible boat swayed side to side to counteract the approaching swells. Raven, though still in pain, worked in unison with the others, and more than once tried using her powers to help steady the boat. After a few attempts, though, she found it was exhausting, and so gave up.

She also found it was difficult to maintain her footing; she kept stepping on something. She later realized it was her cloak she was standing on, and so unfastened it and tossed it overboard. She felt half-naked without her cloak, having been accustomed to wearing it most of the time. The feeling soon passed, though as she continued to work with her new found comrades in steadying the boat.

During the course of the night, one of the people died on the boat and was lowered over the side. Raven also noticed a man, possibly one of the kitchen crew, remained in the water. Somehow, he was still alive. Raven then thought of the other Titans.

Given the silence, she could only pray that they somehow survived the cold grip of the North Atlantic. She also wondered if Robin's plans with the doors managed to save lives as well. And she also wondered what her fate would be. Would she survive the night? She quickly told herself she would. She was a survivor; she had made it through impossible odds, saving the world from her demonic father and from the antics of a disembodied, sick, psychopathic brain. If she could get through those things, she could get through the night. Of course, none of those events she experienced involved listening to the death cries of over a thousand people. She might survive physically, but her mental survival was another matter.

Robin was neither asleep nor awake. He stared at the dark, cold water with unseeing eyes that scarcely blinked. Starfire was rubbing his neck with her right hand almost automatically. She was no longer aware she even doing it. Her gaze was also locked on the water below her face. Never before had she known such depression.

About a yard away, Terra and Beast Boy also maintained a vigil on the water, embracing each other yet unaware of the world around them. Cyborg, on the other hand, looked about occasionally. His thoughts were of Raven, wondering if she was alive.

'She has to be!' he thought. 'She can get through this! We can get through anything! We're the Teen Titans!'

He sighed and managed to roll on his back, staring at the stars. Then, he thought he heard a voice. He sat up slowly. He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Someone was in the distance, calling for any survivors in the area.

"Hey!" he yelled, but his voice was too hoarse. He tried again.

"What is it?" Robin said, weakly.

"There's a boat or something here! They've come to save us!"

The other Titans awoke at his words and all tried yelled and screaming. But it was useless. Then, Robin had an inspiration.

"Whistle everyone! Whistle!"

He put his fingers in his mouth and blew hard, producing a loud whistle. The other Titans did the same, bent on outdoing each other. They paused long enough to hear the man's voice coming closer. Cyborg could now make out a boat. He continued whistling. At last, the boat arrived. The few crewmen on board helped them in.

"Is there anyone else alive near here?" one of the officers asked.

"No, we are all that is alive." Starfire told him.

They all sat down near the middle of the boat, panting. They were safe now, but still didn't have their lost friend with them.

"Raven, where are you?" Cyborg muttered, passing out from exhaustion. He slumped over and fell asleep.

In another boat in the distance, a young girl from Third Class watched the water intently. She was fascinated with how smooth it was, how she could see the reflections of the stars. It was a marvelous site to her. It also helped distract her from the tragedy that occurred an hour earlier.

Then, something caught her eye. It seemed to be a piece of clothing. Glancing at her mother, she quickly turned and snatched the object from the water. She wrung it out as best as she could, her hands becoming numb from the cold. It seemed to be a cloak of some kind, a cloak with a hood. Examining it closer, it seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. She bundled it up and laid it on her lap. When dawn arrived, she would be able to see it better.

Raven had no idea how long she'd been standing. All she knew was an overwhelming sense of fatigue was upon her. She was afraid she might pass out and fall overboard.

Then, someone shouted something. She couldn't make out what he said. What she _saw_, however, spoke for itself.

Something like a firework had appeared on the horizon, a whitish looking flare. A bit of relief came about her, but she knew that it could be hours before there would be a respite from her dreadful pain of standing, as well as the soreness that lingered from her fall over an hour earlier. None of the men in the boat were overly excited either. They were all as tired as she was, and were in no mood for celebration.

The dawn arrived a few hours later, revealing a golden sky, a shimmering sea, and in the distance, hundreds of towering icebergs. As the dawn wore on, the men on the overturned boat saw other lifeboats in the distance. Raven heard someone blowing a whistle to attract their attention. She felt nauseated, but managed to fight against the rising bile in her stomach. She concentrated on the sky, which was now turning bluish and promised a lovely day.

Almost an hour later, other boats arrived to pick up the survivors. Raven required help in getting her legs to move. She barely avoided falling in the water. At last, seated in one of the boats, she relaxed. Then, she quickly hung her head over the side and vomited.

The Titans did not stir for hours, despite the rolling motion of the boat and the conversations of the crew. Not even when the announcement came of a rocket flare being sighted did they bother to look around. Only when the dawn had arrived, did they make the effort to see the world around them.

"This is the loveliest morning I have ever seen." Starfire said with a tinge of her former, optimistic tone.

The others were simply in awe. They could make out the shapes of icebergs in the distance, appearing as white pinnacles on the dark blue sea. A fresh breeze had started to blow, so the officer ordered the sail to be raised. The Titans stood out of the way as the seaman set sail.

The boat plowed through the seat for some time before the officer order to steer toward some other boats in the distance. They towed one boat, while another they picked up all the survivors from it.

The sun was well into the sky when, at last, they pulled up next to the rescue ship. Robin spotted the name; _Carpathia_. He made a mental note to look up that name when they got back home. That is, if they ever returned home. A rope ladder was lowered for the survivors to climb onto the ship. A net lowered by a rope was also provided. The Titans preferred the ladder.

Once on board, they were led to the lounge. They were fortunate enough to find an empty sofa where they could all sit together. They sat down wearily.

"What about Raven?" Terra said.

"If she survived, she'll find us." Robin said.

They sat for hours in the lounge, occasionally dosing off. Stewards attended to them, offering warm drinks and blankets. They were fully awake when the finally _Carpathia_ got underway. There was no sign of Raven anywhere in the lounge.

"Where is she?" Cyborg muttered.

Robin decided on searching the room. He got up, wondering around looking at other passengers. He still saw no sign of Raven and joined the rest of the Titans.

"I still don't see her." he said, panic in his voice.

"We have to keep looking!" Beast Boy said.

"Keep your voice down!" Robin hissed.

"He's right, though." Cyborg said, quietly. "We must keep looking."

Robin sighed in frustration. "You guys, we may have to consider the possibility that Raven didn't survive."

Starfire gasped. "No! I refuse to believe that!"

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "Wait! I got an idea! Let's ask the crew and other passengers if they've seen her!"

Robin smiled. "Brilliant, Beast Boy! Let's get to it!"

They split up, going around questioning various crew members and passengers.

"Have you seen a girl, sixteen years old, in a blue dress and dark blue cloak?" Cyborg asked an officer.

"No, I have not." he replied. Sighing, he went to ask another.

The results were the same each time for each of the Titans. After an hour or so of searching various areas on the ship, they returned to the lounge.

"Any luck?" Cyborg asked. They shook their heads and sat down, sadly.

"I can't believe it." Robin said. "She's gone. She's really gone."

Starfire began to cry and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. Beast Boy did the same with Terra. Cyborg held his head in his hands. A steward approached them.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Please, go away." Starfire told him. "We have seen our friend drown."

Nodding, the steward left them. This was a common occurrence for him amongst the survivors.

Raven arrived on the _Carpathia_ a half hour before the other Titans did. She loitered on the ship's fantail, wondering with the surviving Third Class. She found an empty bench and sat on it. She stayed for over two hours, watching as the ship got underway.

She stared at the ship's wake as it made its way to New York, a destination at least three days away. Raven had no idea what time it was, but it mattered little. She got up and decided wonder the ship.

When she entered the interior, she roamed the corridors. In her travels, she happened upon an open stateroom door and saw a young man in there, shivering and unconscious. She walked over to the bed he laid in and bent over him. She brushed his hair aside and rubbed his face. She was unsure why she was doing what she was doing. Perhaps her mind was still fogged and she was reacting instinctively. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter now, as the young man came to.

"You're better now." she said, leaving him.

She felt nauseated again and staggered down the corridor. The ship's doctor happened to see her.

"Oh miss, you look frightful!" he said, steadying her.

He led her to an empty stateroom and laid her on the bed.

"May I have a drink?" she said weakly. He nodded and gave her a shot glass. She swallowed it without thinking.

She thanked him and fell asleep, under the effects of her first drink of brandy.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Reunion

**Chapter Seventeen: Reunion**

It was past noon when Raven woke up. She groaned as she got out of bed, a throbbing sensation in her head. She went to the sink and washed her face.

After that, she stared in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot, her face flushed red. She sighed, realizing she had a hangover.

'Good thing Robin isn't around.' she thought. 'He'd ream my ass for underage drinking.' At that thought, she felt a sense of dread and panic.

She rushed out of the room and made for the weather decks. Once there, she made for the rail and leaned against it.

"My friends." she muttered. "I've lost my friends!"

She began to cry. She knew it was pointless to be optimistic; logic had ruled out the possibility that the other Titans survived. If they had, they would have either found her or she would have found them. Also, the chance of survival in the cold waters was minimal. Raven sobbed harder.

"I'm alone now." she said aloud. "There's nothing for me here."

She walked aft, leaning on the railing that overlooked the stern. She thought about her future, what possibilities lay ahead. Could she survive throughout the early 20th century by herself? If she returned to her present time, could she handle the task of saving Jump City on her own? Or could she put together a team of her own, a new set of Titans?

Despite her intelligence and talent, she knew she wasn't the best of leaders, nowhere nearly as good as Robin was. Even Beast Boy was a better leader than her at times.

She looked out to sea. She saw little choice but to end her life. Tonight, after dark, she would jump overboard unnoticed and that would be the end of it. 'I shall join my friends in death.' she thought, sighing.

Suddenly, she sensed someone near her. Thinking nothing of it, she turned to go inside. She went a few steps when she looked back. A rather tall and young muscular man took her spot. From his appearance, he was lonely and depressed as well. She decided to comfort him.

'At least I can help other people before I have to die.' she thought.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked.

"Just fine." the man replied tersely.

"You don't seem like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know what depression looks like."

"Is that a fact? Then do you know how to handle it?"

"Well, meditation works for me."

"Meditation? That sounds like a friend of mine."

"Really? What's your friend like?"

"Well, she's a little moody, likes the dark, and is a good mechanic."

Raven inhaled sharply. "This friend, what's her name?"

"Umm... Roth. Rachel Roth."

"But you call her Raven, don't you?"

The man snapped around to look at her. It was Cyborg!

"Raven! My god, you're alive!" He rushed over to embrace her.

Smiling, she returned his embrace. "I thought I lost all of you!" she said, tears of happiness flowing down her face.

"Come on, let's go meet the others!" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the lounge.

The rest of the Titans loitered in the lounge, overcome by grief and the stress of last night's events. They had been asleep for a few hours before awaking for lunch. They had finished eating when Cyborg said he was going outside. The others remained, uncaring about anything else. There was no conversation; they merely held each other's hands.

Terra was the first to notice Cyborg's return.

"Hey, looks like Cyborg found a friend." she said to Beast Boy.

.He looked as well. "Is that who I think it is?" he said, his voice shaking. The two arrived.

"Hi guys, miss me?" said Raven. Now Starfire and Robin noticed them as well.

"Raven!" they exclaimed, standing up to embrace her.

"I thought we lost you, girl!" Robin said.

"You are back with us, friend!" Starfire said, squeezing the breath out of the mystic.

Terra and Beast Boy said nothing; they cried tears of happiness.

"Everything's all right." Raven muttered. "Everything's okay."

They Titans remained in the lounge, sharing their accounts of what happened while they were separated in the darkness and later on the ship. Raven's tale of her plan brought tears to her friend's eyes.

"Good thing I found you when I did!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Terra added. "Otherwise, instead of living out nine decades, you would've only had nine hours."

"That reminds me." Beast Boy said. "What will we all do now that we're apparently stuck here?"

Raven sighed. "Well, all I can think of is that we stay out of history's way."

Robin nodded. "She's right. We can't risk trying to change history."

Cyborg thought for a moment. "So, what does future history have in store for us?" he asked.

"I know that World War One is a few years away." Terra said.

"Yeah, and then the Roaring Twenties." Robin added. "And then comes the stock market crash and the Great Depression."

Starfire was confused. "What is this Great Depression?" she asked.

"It was when nearly everyone was very poor." Raven explained. "I'm not sure I understand it myself, since I'm not into economics, but I think businesses lost a lot of money and couldn't pay people. So, they were out of work."

Starfire thought for a moment. "I think I understand. What happens next?"

"World War Two." Robin said. "First, the Nazis rise to power and start invading Europe. Then, Japan bombs Pearl Harbor and plunges the United States into war."

Cyborg nodded. "After that ends, the Korean War isn't far ahead. Then Vietnam, the moon missions, and gas shortages. And then comes everyone's favorite decade; the eighties." He sighed.

"We'll all be old by that time." Terra said. Then, she snickered. "Just think! I could see myself as a kid!"

Raven shook her head. "I wouldn't recommend it. There's too great a chance for screwing up history."

"Why not?" the geomancer said. "I could warn myself about Slade and never join him. I could tell myself to stick you guys and not worry. Heck, I could train myself to control my powers!"

"That's if we live that long." Raven said. "We'll all be over one hundred when the 21st century rolls around. And it's not too likely we'll live that long."

"I see what you're saying." Cyborg said. "There's no telling how long I can keep charging my power cell. If it burns out, then that's the end of me, unless I live life hooked up to a generator."

Starfire gasped. "Like you did in the future I saw!" She started to cry. "What if as time goes on, the Rekmus comes about?"

Robin held her shoulder. "It won't, Star. We're all going to stick together in this." She nodded, wiping her tears away.

"I think we need some air." Raven said, getting up. "Come on, let's go aft. It's nicer there."

The Titans followed her.

They went to the fantail, observing the setting sun. A group of dolphins played in and out of the ship's frothy wake.

"How lovely!" Starfire said, forgetting her sorrow earlier. They stared at the ocean; it was dark, bluish black on either side of the sun's golden reflection.

They had admired the spectacle for almost half an hour, enjoying each other's company and bits of conversation.

"Let's go." said Raven. "It's about dinner time." She took Cyborg with her.

The other Titans began to leave. Terra took one last glance before departing, when she noticed something.

"Wait!" she said. She stared at the water. A grayish fog seemed to be approaching.

"That's weird." she said. "It was perfectly clear a moment ago."

Raven stared at it. "Guys, it looks like we may be returning home after all!" she said, fear and joy intermixed in her voice. They returned to the railing.

In the approaching fog, they saw a glowing, swirling blue vortex.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Beast Boy complained.

"If you want to eat tofu again, you will!" Cyborg said.

"Oh!" the changeling said, laughing weakly.

Terra watched the vortex with increasing apprehension.

"Guys, I'm not going." She stepped back.

"What?" Robin said. "Why?"

"I've done too many horrible things to you guys." she said. "No matter how much good I do for you, the nightmares of my past will always haunt me. Someday, it could drive me insane, and I could attack again. Please, just let me go and forget about me."

"No!" Beast Boy yelled. "I love you too damn much to loose you again, Terra! If you don't go, _I_ don't go!"

"And if Beast Boy doesn't go, neither do I!" Cyborg said.

"And since someone has to watch out for Cyborg," said Raven. "I'm staying with him!"

"And I will not let my friends be abandoned!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin held her hand. "And I will not loose my team!"

The Titans stared at the geomancer. Tears came to her eyes.

"You guys are serious, aren't you?" she said.

"Terra, I trust you now, okay?" Raven told her. "I forgave you! Besides, you helped us! You helped save lives when we were on the _Titanic_! You were as brave as all of us! Please!"

She held her hand out to her. "Please stay with us!"

Terra glared at the Titans for a moment. Tears flooding her eyes, she finally took Raven's hand and hugged her.

"I love you, sister!" she said. Raven smiled weakly and hugged her back.

"Um, what about me?" Beast Boy said, smiling.

Terra embraced him just as the vortex enveloped the _Carpathia's_ stern. After it passed, the young heroes were gone. No one else had noticed it, for they were not meant to. The Titans role in the past had been fulfilled.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Homecoming

**Chapter Eighteen: Homecoming**

Slade watched his monitors in glee as the blue vortex swallowed Titans Tower.

"Farewell, young heroes." he said. "Enjoy your first hand lesson in history. I hope you like where I picked for you to go!"

He chuckled, and then turned to his laptop computer.

"Now, I wonder how I shall conquer the city?"

He opened up a file marked "DominationPlan1" and viewed the document. Under his mask, he smiled. At last, he had gotten rid of the thorns in his side. Now, he was free to take over the city and start his base of operations. From there, he could slowly conquer other cities, until he would have his own little evil empire.

He went back to the control console to check his printer, when he noticed his monitor. He was shocked by what he saw.

"No!" he hissed. "How is it possible?"

He looked closer, pausing the image. "They are in different clothes, so they must have gone back! But how did they return? What did I do wrong?"

Growing increasingly frustrated, Slade ran to the table where he preformed the ritual to send the Titans back in time. He looked over the arrangement, seeing if there was anything out of place. Finally, he let out a yell of dismay, and kicked the table over.

"Damn it all! Damn it all to hell!"

The Titans experienced the same pain and disorientation as their first trip. They were nearly rendered unconscious when they finally arrived on the roof of Titans Tower. They came to, staggering as they recovered their senses.

"That was invigorating." Cyborg said sarcastically.

They looked around and saw where they were.

"Look, up in the sky!" Beast Boy said.

They looked and saw the same colorful display of the aurora that was present before they were swept away by the storm.

"Could this have all been a dream?" Starfire said.

"All of us? About the same thing" Raven said. "Very doubtful. Besides, do you dream in color?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I often dream in beautiful, vibrant colors that are very, very lovely, and..."

"Okay, I get the point!" Raven heaved a sigh, and then realized something. The unnerving feeling she had was gone.

"Everything is as it should be!" she muttered.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Nothing." the mystic said. She looked at everyone and herself.

"Let's get back in our normal clothes." she said.

"Hold on." Cyborg said as he deactivated his watch. His appearance shimmered for a moment. He was now in his normal, half robot form. He stood back from the others.

"You sure you can do this right?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't want you making a mistake and then having us wind up naked."

She glared at him. "Don't worry, I won't. I might make an exception for you, though."

Terra laughed. "I'd love to see that!"

Beast Boy glared at her. "I bet you would!"

Raven shook her head as she took a stance to face the Titans. She stretched her arms out and concentrated.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

She and the other Titans were enveloped in her energy field. A second later, they flashed into light, which subsided quickly. Beast Boy looked at himself.

"Well, I'm not naked." he said.

He was in his usual uniform, as were the other Titans. Raven, though, was missing her cloak. She remembered she tossed it in the water when she was on the overturned boat.

Cyborg admired her, seemingly for the first time. Without her cloak, she seemed half-naked to him (which wasn't an inaccurate description, considered what her clothing consisted of).

"Okay, Beast Boy and Starfire, let's change our looks."

She took them aside and cast her spell again. They resumed their normal complexions.

"Well, we're normal now." Raven said. "I say we go inside."

The Titans agreed and followed her inside.

They went to the lounge, and sat down. Robin then realized he had no mask on.

"Raven, where's my mask?" he asked.

"Check your utility belt." she said.

He did so and found it after a brief search. He put it on, feeling like himself again.

"Robin, we were right." Cyborg said. "The storm sent us back to the same time we left. According the Tower's computer, we've only been gone a second." He adjusted his internal clock to match.

"So, what happens now?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed. "Well, life goes on as normal." He snickered. "That is, if _normal_ is the right word to describe our lives. But at least we're a little wiser."

Raven scoffed. "That or we'll just have extra nightmares."

The Titans glared at her. "You may be right." Terra said. "I don't know about everyone else, but I've had enough of cold water, ice, and sinking ships."

Robin stood up. "Well, I suggest everyone go to bed. We've had a hell of a day."

They agreed and left the lounge for their rooms.

Terra had just taken off her shoes when there was a knocking on her door. She opened it; it was Beast Boy.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, letting him inside.

"What's up?" she asked.

He sat down on her bed. "Did you really mean what you said back on the ship? That you wanted to stay?"

She sighed. "At the time I did. But not now."

"Why did you say it in the first place? You know we're your friends and that we welcomed you back."

"Yeah, I know that. It's just that I didn't think I belonged with all of you."

"What do you mean? You've been back with the team for months! Heck, you've been with us now longer than before you worked with Slade."

"But that doesn't mean the nightmares ever went away."

"You wanted to stay just because of some nightmares?"

"No! Well, not really. You see, I kept dreaming that Slade was telling me that I was evil inside and that I killed all of you! He said no one would love or trust me ever again."

"You know that's not true, Terra! I know I love you! And I trust you! You are good inside and you must remember that!"

She stared into his eyes. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"For what?"

"For your love." She kissed him. "I love you. I love you with all my heart. I want you to know that." They embraced each other tightly, letting all their concerns melt away.

Cyborg was preparing his charger for the night when he heard a knocking. He opened his door for his visitor; Raven.

She had not changed nor put on a new cloak. Without asking permission, she let herself in.

"So, what's up?" he asked when he found his voice. Her appearance still made him uneasy; she was stunning in more ways than one.

"I just want to talk." She sat down on what appeared to be a table. She noticed, however, that it was actually Cyborg's version of a bed.

"So, you really trust Terra fully now?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess so."

"How long do you think it would've taken if we hadn't had our little adventure?"

"I don't think that time was a factor. It would've depended on the situation."

"So in life and death situations, you trust people?"

"It's how they act that determines it. Look, I had my own criteria and it worked for me. I don't have to explain it."

"Well, you said you wanted to talk, so we're talking."

"Then let's talk about something else!"

"Okay, fine!" He sat down in a chair by his computer and sighed.

"I'll be starting designs for the additional section to the T-ship tomorrow. We can also start conceptual designs of the new T-sub."

Raven smiled. "That'll be nice. Help us get back into our lives."

"You know what's funny? All the time we've been Teen Titans, we've defeated all these villains, overcame impossible situations and made it through okay. Here, we live a piece of a historic disaster for a few days, and we're acting as if we've been scarred for life."

"The _Titanic_ has had that effect on people. There's something about it that grips the mind. I know I'll be dreaming of it for a while." She heaved a sigh. "The screams of death of all those people! It burns into your mind!"

Cyborg held her. "Don't, baby."

She glared at him. "_Baby_? What, are we married or something now?"

She was smiling, much to Cyborg's relief.

"It seemed right." he said, smiling back. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're as handsome now as you were on the ship." she said, blushing.

Cyborg swallowed nervously. It was hard to adjust his mentality to treat Raven not a merely a teammate or little sister; she was a girlfriend now, someone that really loved him. He understood now why Raven ran out on him that night of the dance.

'Well,_ I'm_ not running.' he thought as he closed in to give her a kiss.

Robin had allowed himself a shower before going to bed. He sat on his bed, wearing only a pair of shorts. Though he'd been without his mask for about three days, he still didn't feel totally comfortable wearing it. That wasn't what was bothering him, though.

He felt that the experience from their adventure on the _Titanic_ had changed the Titans; more so than their months long battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. He may be wrong, but still the events of those few days were quite disturbing. He had feelings about life itself that he didn't have before. What it more of an insight into life? Or was it something more?

His train of thought was interrupted by Starfire's knocking. He let her in. She also had allowed herself a shower, judging by the fragrance from her hair. She was dressed in her silky pink pajamas.

"Are you feeling well, friend Robin?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, sitting on the bed.

She sat next to him, admiring Robin's features, confirming his guesses about her reactions to him. He smiled.

"Star, may I ask you something?" he said.

"What is it you wish to ask?" she replied.

"Have you had any strange or unusual feelings after the disaster?"

"Well, I've had one odd feeling. I can't really describe it, but I know it's a feeling about my life. As I said, I can not find words for it."

"I believe I have this feeling too. It's like a strange, calm, relaxed feeling."

"Is it a feeling about life? Your life, I mean."

"I believe it is."

She thought for a moment. "I think it would be more accurate to describe it as my feeling toward death. It no longer seems as terrifying a prospect as it used to."

"I think that's how I feel too." He sighed. "Amazing, isn't it? We survive a disaster that involved so much death, and now we have a more relaxed attitude about it?" He shook his head. "Doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"In a way, I think it does make sense."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He laid down on the bed. Starfire got up and walked to the door.

"I shall return to my room." she said.

"Oh, you don't have to go!" Robin said quickly.

She stared at him. "Do you wish me to stay?"

He shrugged. "Only if you want to."

She smiled as she turned off the lights and got in the bed. "Good night, sweet Robin!" she said, hugging him.

"Good night, Kori!" he laughed. He wrapped his arm around her. Shortly afterward, they were both asleep.

A similar event played out in Terra's room; Beast Boy had joined her in bed. They held each other as they had during their time on their makeshift raft last night (or rather, over 90 years ago!).

In Cyborg's room, Raven obtained a blanket and pillow from her room. As Cyborg had no real beds, she decided to sleep on the floor. Cyborg felt guilty for not being able to provide more comfortable sleeping arrangements for her, but she told him she didn't mind. He made a mental note to buy a cot or inflatable mattress one of these days. After she had fallen asleep, he hooked himself up to his system charger and slept.

Amazingly, the Titans all shared a similar dream; they dreamt of being in middle of the ocean on a flat calm, and cold night, stars filling the sky.

It was a peaceful setting in their dream, with one exception; in the water around them, were hundreds of dead bodies. They came from all walks of life; some where rich, some poor, some had families. It was a sorrowful sight, seeing the 1500 men, women, and children scattered in the icy, unforgiving waters.

And while a mass of ice had put them in this situation, the Titans could not shake the fact that _they_ were ultimately responsible for not preventing this disaster. What more, is that now, there was nothing that could be done about it.

The tragedy of the _Titanic_ was now a part of their lives as they never thought possible; it would remain with them for the rest of their lives.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Reckoning

**Chapter Nineteen: Reckoning**

The remains of the once great ocean liner were cloaked in an impenetrable darkness. Myriad life forms swarmed in and around the wreck. One unique form of life was breaking down the ship, returning it to the environment from which it originally came. For now, it stood as a memorial to the 1500 lives lost when it sank.

A brilliant light shown from above, partially illuminating the wreck. The light came from a small, yellow and black submarine. The craft had the appearance of a shark, complete with fins (but with no mouth, obviously). At either side of the "tail" of the submarine was a pair of large motors, shaped like jet engines. They emitted a low electric hum, yet propelled the craft at considerable speed. The vessel slowed itself down as it approach the shipwreck.

Inside the new T-sub, the Titans had their eyes glue to their individual monitors. The only windows were located at the bow, where Cyborg and Robin sat side by side. Behind them were Beast Boy and Starfire. Terra and Raven sat in the last row.

"Take it easy, Cy." Robin said, watching the high definition sonar display.

"I got it, man." he replied, watching his own display.

In the darkness of the deep, over two miles down, the visual systems were almost useless. The sub had to be within a few yards distance for it to really show anything in detail. Fortunately, Cyborg was able to maneuver the craft with precision.

Cyborg and Raven had worked together for nearly three months designing and building the new T-sub (the new section of the T-ship was constructed in a matter of weeks). The vessel was over fifty feet long, 14 feet at its widest point, built like a shark, and had an extremely strong hull. It was made to survive nearly any depth, and could cut through the water at over 70 knots. Like its predecessor, it was armed with a pair of high power sonic cannons as well as lasers. In addition to its sonar, it also had a high definition visual system which fed monitors for each of the Titans. All of its other features were similar to the T-ship, which was used to carry it cross country to the east coast. There, the Titans met with the Titans East, to whom they told there story. Afterwards, they left Steel City Harbor in the T-sub for the wreck site of the _Titanic_.

Cyborg took great care not to hit the wreck as he provided the visual tour of the vessel, which they had once sailed on. The Titans pointed out features as they passed areas on which they had once stood, over 90 years ago! After surveying the bow section, Cyborg piloted the craft for the stern. It laid across a field of debris, two thousand feet away.

Compared to the bow, which was more or less intact, the stern looked like a disaster area. The sides were blown out, the decks peeled back. It looked less like a ship and more like a junkyard. Nevertheless, the Titans were able to point out familiar spots on the wreckage. They passed over the after mast, where they had made their last stand against the rising water. They hovered over that spot, reflecting on the events that took place there. Afterward, they made for the fantail.

"Okay, let's lay the plague." said Robin.

He activated the manipulator arms, which until now were in a concealed compartment. It was another unique feature added by Cyborg. The 'hands' of the manipulator held a silver, circular plaque. There were no words on it, but rather a large, prominent letter 'T'. Robin sighed as he tried to think of something to say.

"Today," he said at last. "We, the Teen Titans, commemorate those that sailed on the _Titanic_ as honorary Titans. May those who died on the night of April 14, 1912 rest in peace." Tears flowed down his face.

"Amen to that, Robin." said Cyborg. "Amen to that."

The Boy Wonder placed the plaque on the torn deck. The Titans observed a moment of silence. Afterward, they made way for the surface and for Steel City.

The Titans East were waiting at their tower at the T-sub arrived.

"There they are!" said Speedy, seeing the 'back' of the sub making way for the dock, leaving a frothy wake behind it.

It eased its way next to dock. Mas y Menos worked quickly to secure the sub with lines, tying it to the pier. The hatch opened, Beast Boy being the first to exit. He inhaled deeply

"It's good to be back!" he said. The other Titans followed. Starfire stood close to Robin as to avoid Mas y Menos's affection.

"Welcome back, Sparky!" Bumblebee said.

"Thanks." he said, allowing himself a faint smile. "It's been an emotional trip, so don't expect too many laughs out of us."

She nodded. "I see."

Aqualad approached him. "I can hardly believe it. I mean, you guys were on the _Titanic_! And not just the wreck, but the actual ship, when it sailed!"

He shook his head in amazement.

"That is, of course you didn't just hallucinate the whole thing." Speedy said.

"It was _real_." Raven said tersely. "I have no doubt about that."

The young archer shrugged. "I'm just saying it could still be a possibility that it was a mass hallucination."

Raven sighed in frustration.

Cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, let's all go out for a while, okay? It's only four in the afternoon, and I'm in the mood for a walk in the park."

Starfire clapped her hands. "What a lovely idea, Cyborg! Come friends, let us make with the haste!"

She pulled Robin with her to the entrance of the Tower. Laughing, the other Titans joined them.

Fifteen minutes later, both groups of Titans had gone to the city's major park. They walked across the grass, admiring the foliage.

"Places like this make me glad to be alive." Terra said.

"So, tell me about yourself." Bumblebee said to the geomancer. "Sparky here told me _of_ you, but I'd like to hear the full story."

Smiling, Terra filled most the time telling her life story, some of which even which the west coast Titans did not know.

When they came to a group of benches, they sat down to rest their weary legs. Their location was such that is allowed a clear view of the bay. Raven was so engrossed in the view that she did not notice the figure approaching them from behind. She turned her head when she heard footsteps.

"May I help you?" she said to the stranger.

It was a woman, an elderly woman who wore a casual blue dress and a dark blue cloak. She had a hood up over her head. Something seemed familiar about the cloak, but Raven dismissed it.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. Raven and Cyborg slid over on their bench, making room for her. She slowly sat down to Raven's left side.

"Thank you." she said, wearily. The other Titans stared at her. She lowered her hood. She had white, short hair, similar to Raven's, but held back with a black headband. Despite her age, her expression seemed youthful and alert, especially in her brilliant blue eyes.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, ma'am?" Raven asked her. She turned and smiled at her. She then looked at her cloak.

"That's a lovely cloak there, Miss..."

"Raven. My name is Raven."

"Ah! I should've known better! You're one of the Teen Titans, right?"

"Yes. My friends are here with me. We're from west coast. I assume you know of the Titans East?"

"Yes, I do." She chuckled. "I've lived here for almost 80 years. I lived in New York prior to that when I was a little girl." She sighed. "As I was saying, Raven, I like your cloak. It's quite lovely."

"Um, thank you, ma'am."

"You know, I think mine is quite similar to yours. Let me see now." She held part of her cloak close to Raven's. They appeared to be the same color. "Well, mine is a bit faded. It is, after all, over 90 years old."

"That's a long time to hold on to something like that."

"It certainly is. You see, before I lived in America, I lived in England. Mine was a poor family, but we managed to get passage on board a grand ship. Well, as luck would have it that ship struck and iceberg and sank. I consider myself one of the lucky ones."

"Why is that?" Raven asked, with growing interest and suspicion.

"The steerage passengers to which I belonged to were locked below like animals. Imagine that! Well, this group of young, first class passengers arrived and helped us out! When we got to the boats, one of them, a young lady with a cloak like yours and black hair said to me to take care of my parents and to listen to them. And that I did."

She sighed. "Later that night, after the ship went down, I found a cloak in the water. I pulled it up and kept it ever since."

Raven stared at the woman with widened eyes. "It's you!" she whispered. "The little girl I spoke to! You're her!" Tears welled up in her eyes

The woman smiled and nodded. "Later, I discovered something odd about this cloak. Look."

She did something to the brooch on it and opened it. She stood up to show the rest of the Titans. It was a Titans communicator!

"I'll be damned!" Cyborg muttered.

The woman nodded again. "I've always wanted to thank you. Now it seems I have the chance."

The Titans and the women stood up. The young heroes gathered around in awe. Raven then embraced the woman.

"I also would like to say thanks for saving my family." she said when Raven let her go. "And also, welcome home young heroes. You are truly heroes to remember! Welcome home!"

The Titans all embraced her, one by one, including the Titans East.

"So much for your theory." Aqualad muttered to Speedy. He said nothing.

"Why don't you come to our Tower with us?" Bumblebee said to the woman. "We got plenty of room. And I'd like to here the story from your point of view."

She nodded. "Of course my dear, of course. After all, Titans, we have a lot to talk about."

Raven nodded; they did indeed.

She then noticed something in the east. "Look at that!" she said.

A white rainbow appeared in the sky, seemingly emitting its own light. They stared at it in awe, gazing at its ethereal appearance. Raven felt a tingling sensation through her empathic ability. She did not feel fear nor dread, but rather peace. She smiled.

"What is it, Raven?" Terra asked her.

She glanced at her. "I'll tell you later." she said, leading the way.

It was going to be a long night for them.

**The End**

* * *

_Special thanks are in store for the various sources used in the making of this story: Charles Pellegrino's _Ghosts of the Titanic_, Michael McCauhan's _The Birth of the Titanic_, and the late Walter Lord's _A Night to Remember. _Of course, I've taken some artistic license in writing this story, so if you want to know the real deal about what happened, I suggest checking out any of these books, or others about the _Titanic._ You might even find stuff online._

_Also, special thanks to all that have reviewed, and to those who will review in the future. Specifically, I wish to thank Bleeding Wings for the advice on how to improve this story. I hope other writers will take note of this as well._

_And I _still_ don't own Teen Titans, so don't ask. _


End file.
